Música e Romance
by angelsartoreto
Summary: Romance, humor, música, histórias e muito mais. O quão longe pode ir um grupo de jovens para conquistar seus sonhos? Quando se vai atrás algo sempre se encontra obstáculos no caminho. Mas nem todos são negativos. Sang/Mir,Ago/Inu Tradução de Music&Romance
1. Uma Meta, Um Sonho

_**Obs: **Como já mencionei antes, sou fascinada por Espanhol e não pude deixar de procurar fanfics nessa língua. Logo de cara encontrei essa e me apaixonei pelo primeiro capítulo. Resolvi traduzí-la e postar aqui, mas todos os créditos vão para Atlantasan, que soube me cativar logo de cara. Ela captou tudo o que eu gosto. Também não a li toda, até porque, não está concluída. Então estou lendo conforme traduzo. Ainda estou estudando Espanhol, então peço desculpas de adiantado se cometer alguma gafe na tradução. Achei a fic muito linda e nada melhor para homenagear a autora do que colocando em nossa língua, para que os brasileiros também conhececem o seu trabalho. O nome da fic é Music&Romance. Para nós, Música e Romance. Espero que gostem._

_**Obs(2): **Eu já tinha postado essa fic mas tive alguns problemas e tive que tirá-la do ar. Mas agora está de volta, e estou aproveitando para corrigir os erros, já que o meu nível de espanhol melhorou desde que a postei pela primeira vez. Colocarei de volta todas as reviews que me foram enviadas da outra vez nesse capítulo então, para os novos leitores, não estranhem se as pessoas comentarem coisas que ainda não aconteceram nesse capítulo.  
><em>

**Music&Romance**

**Capítulo 1  
><strong>

**UNA META…UNA SUEÑO ****(Uma Meta... Um Sonho)**

_Do you see me_

_Do you feel me like I feel you_

_Call your number_

_but I cannot get through_

_You don't hear me_

_And I don't understand_

_When I reach out_

_I don't find your hand_

_Were they wasted words_

_And did they mean a thing_

_And all that precious time_

_ut I still feel so in between_

_Somedays, I just keep pretending_

_That you'll stay_

_Dreaming of a different ending_

_I wanna hold on_

_But it hurts so bad_

_And I can't keep something that I never had_

_You don't see me..._

_You don't feel me like I feel you…_

A canção terminou seguida de muitos aplausos do público, enquanto a dupla que acabava de cantar descia do palco.

A dona do café em que havia acontecido a apresentação, também aplaudia, cheia de orgulho já que as jovens eram praticamente como suas filhas.

Se aproximou delas para parabenizá-las.

- Melhoraram muito. – disse uma mulher adulta, com o cabelo escuro _ Agome... Sango... Estou orgulhosa de vocês.

- Obrigada, Srta. Midoriko. A gente faz o melhor que pode. - disse uma jovem de cabelo castanho.

- É um prazer para nós. _ disse a outra jovem sorrindo, sacudindo seu cabelo escuro.

- Também estou muito agradecida a vocês. _ continuou Midoriko _ Desde que cantam a noite no meu café as pessoas estão vindo cada vez mais. Acredito que terão um bom aumento por isso.

Elas não dedicavam apenas em cantar de noite no café da srta. Midoriko, o "The Coffee", mas também trabalhavam ali.

Sango e Agome pareciam muito entusiasmadas. Do público se aproximou um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos celestes. Muito entusiasmado, pegou as mãos de Agome.

- Esteve fantástica, Agome! _ disse o garoto, em tom emotivo.

- Ah… Sim... Obrigada, Kouga. _ disse Agome sem graça, soltando-se das mãos do jovem.

Sango ría em silêncio desta cena.

Era óbvio que Kouga nunca se iria dar por vencido em suas intenções de conquistar Agome. Mas no fundo Sango sentia também um pouco de inveja. Agome tinha muito sorte de um garoto tão bom como Kouga olhar para ela. Ainda que Agome não quisesse ele, devia ser lindo ser tão importante para alguém.

Enquanto via isso, Midoriko colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Se quiser pode ir para casa, Sango. Eu me encarrego de fechar. _ disse, sorrindo.

- Ah… OK. Obrigada. _ respondeu a jovem.

Sango pegou sua bolsa e saiu do café. Caminhava tranqüila rumo a sua casa.

"_Olá, é um prazer conhecê-los…. Me chamo Sango Ayemoto, tenho 17 anos de idade e estou preparando-me para concluir a Universidade de Ciências no ano que vem. Por isso é que me encontro longe da casa dos meus pais. E porque estava cantando? Bom... É que faço parte da dupla"Tennyos" junto com minha amiga Agome Higurashi, a quem quero como uma irmã, também trabalhamos no café da Srta. Midoriko para conseguir dinheiro para nossas universidades… Ela é muito boa com a gente, nos apóia muito e se comporta como se fosse nossa mãe. Esse garoto? Bem... Se chama Kouga Takato. O cohecemos faz tempo e está louco por Agome. Ainda que ela não corresponda a suas intenções eu sei que ele a agrada. E penso que é muito sortuda por ter alguém assim."_

Sango parou em frente a uma avenida, mas não era uma avenida qualquer. Era uma dessas que ficam de frente ao mar. Junto a um bonito parque.

Ela gostava de ver o mar. Sempre a tranqüilizava. Além de olhar o mar, o que gostava de verdade era de cantar. Ainda que sempre antes de subir no palco do café lhe dava uma sensação de nervosismo. Mas quando estava diante do público, lhe fascinava cantar ao lado de sua amiga Agome.

Ambas tinham um sonho em comum. Ser algum dia cantoras profisionais e levar sua dupla para o alto. E conseguiriam cedo ou tarde. Como seria bom...

A jovem chegou em seu apartamento e se jogou na cama, dormindo profundamente.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Sango se levantou muito mais cedo do que de costume. Teria que chegar ao café para trabalhar. Chegou ali por volta das 8.00. Ao entrar, encontrou Agome arrumando as mesas.<p>

- Bom dia. Que bom que chegou. _ lhe saudou alegremente sua amiga _ Me ajude com isso. Abrimos em uma hora.

- Sim.

Sango deixou sua bolsa, pôs o uniforme e começou a ajudar.

Ambas trabalharam com vigor e também prestando toda a ajuda quem podiam. Depois de tudo, mal podiam esperar para chegar a noite para voltar a cantar na frente de todas as pessoas que viriam para o café. Enquanto limpavam as mesas, Sango iniciou uma conversa:

- Como foi com Kouga ontem? _ perguntou a Agome em tom acusador.

- Igual a sempre. _ suspirou Agome.

- E igual a sempre significa que?…

- De novo me convidou para sair e... Eu disse que não.

- Ai, Agome… _ disse Sango, aborrecida _ Porque não lhe dá uma oportunidade? Kouga está louco por você.

- Sim, mas eu não o quero dessa maneira. _ Agome estava farta de ter que repetir esta frase _ Se saio com ele, lhe daria idéias... _ suspiro _ É só um amigo.

- Como quiser. _ disse Sango.

Justo neste instante, a porta se abriu.

- Falando dele... _ disse Sango, ao ver Kouga entrar pôster debaixo do braço.

- Olá, garotas! _ Kouga as cumprimentou animadamente.

- Oi.

- Não acha que é muito cedo para vir? _ lhe disse Agome.

- Eu sei, mas… _ Kouga desdobrou o pôster _ Tinha que mostrar isso a vocês.

Extendeu o pôster sobre uma mesa, e as meninas puderam ver do que se tratava. Era nada mais nada menos que...

- Um concurso de grupos musicais? _ disse Sango.

- Patrocinado pela boate "Gold' s Star". _ exclamou Agome, surpresa _ É uma das mais importantes do país!

- Sim. Parece que estão buscando novos talentos. _ disse Kouga sorrindo. _ O ganhador receberá a oportunidade de fazer uma gravação profissional. O que acham? Se animam?

- Que? Se refere a entrar no concurso? _ diz Agome, surpresa.

- Eu acho uma excelente idéia! _ diz Sango, entusiasmada. Percebeu que sua amiga não parecia convencida – Agome esta pode ser nossa grande oportunidade!

- Sango… _ disse sua amiga _ Todo tipo de grupos participarão nele… Não só cantores, também guitarristas, baixistas...

- E o que tem isso? _ Kouga a interrompeu _ Tenho certeza que vocês conseguirão. Por isso eu trouxe o anúncio. Por favor, Agome... Tente.

- É verdade. Temos que pelo menos tentar, Agome. _ insistiu Sango.

- Está bem. _ disse Agome _ Mas se é assim, temos que nos apressar. As audições para o concurso serão esta tarde mesmo. _ falava em tom mais entusiasmado _ Teremos que pedir a Srta. Midoriko o dia livre.

- Então está decidido. _ disse Sango, entusiasmada _ Nós conseguiremos.

As duas amigas estavam muito entusiasmadas. Na mesma tarde, elas se arrumaram muito bem e se encontraram na porta do café para irem ao lugar onde o gerente da boate escutaria os grupos. Kouga tinha decidido levá-las em seu carro.

- Sango, está muito linda! _ lhe disse sua amiga.

- Obrigada. Você também. _ disse Sango, e logo completou _ Estou um pouco nervosa.

- Eu também. Mas, como você disse... Esta pode ser nossa grande oportunidade.

- Sim. Ali está Kouga.

Um carro vermelho parou diante delas. Kouga desceu dele. Só conseguiu fazer isso, por que depois ficou pasmo com a beleza de Agome.

- Está linda, Agome. _ disse, com cara absorta.

- Sim, eu... Já vamos? _ disse Agome um tanto corada e entrou rapidamente no carro.

Sango suspirou e olhou para Kouga com cara de: "Suas tentativas são inúteis". Foram imediatamente ao local onde estavam havendo as audições.

Era um estúdio bem grande, os principais membros da discoteca estavam em frente, sentados nos bancos. Ouviam os grupos e se lhe agradavam, lhe entregavam um cartão. Se não, simplesmente os despachavam.

Agome e Sango esperavam muito nervosas a sua vez. Parecia que sempre tinha alguém na sua frente. Mas finalmente chegou e esse instante passou muito rápido. Finalmente subiram no palco.

Cantaram de forma maravilhosa. Suas vozes juntas eram uma música preciosa, um cântico dos anjos. As garotas desceram terminada a canção.

Os anfitriões conversaram entre si durante um momento. Finalmente um se aproximou de Agome e entregou o tão esperado cartão.

- Conseguimos! _ gritou Sango, entusiasmada, assim que o funcionário voltou ao seu posto.

-Excelente! _ disse Kouga, que as tinha ouvido _ Estiveram geniais!

-Agome, o que diz? _ preguntou Sango.

- Logo teremos a segunda etapa do consurso _ disse Agome _ É em duas semanas. Tempo suficiente para ensaiar mais.

- Tem razão. _ disse Sango _ Teremos que impressioná-los.

- E farão. _ disse Kouga. Mas Sango percebeu que se referia a Agome em especial _ Esteve grandiosa. Fica muito bem em cima de um palco.

Parecia que Sango e Agome tinham sido o último grupo, porque o encarregado da boate estava quase saindo, quando um de seus assistentes se aproximou.

- Senhor, espere! Falta mais um grupo. _ disse o rodeando, com um papel na mão.

- Chegaram atrasados. _ disse o Sr. _ Não os receberei.

- Mas... É que se trata de... _ o empregado lhe deu um cartão. O encarregado viu e seu semblante mudou por completo.

- Que passem…

Sango se deu conta de que era melhor deixar o par de "pobinhos" sozinhos. Assim, decidiu esperá-los no carro. Caminhava sem prestar muita atenção, perdida em seus pensamentos (Como era típico dela).

Quando chocou com alguém.

TRAMP

Um som de metal contra o piso surgiu. Sango se deu conta de sua trombada e se apressou em pedir desculpas.

- Sinto muito! _ disse a jovem e observou o que havia caído _ Quebrei sua...

- Minha guitarra? _ disse a outra pessoa em tom relaxado, recolhendo seu instrumento _ Não se preocupe. _ Olhou para Sango dos pés a cabeça.

Sango também o fez.

Era um garoto bastante atraente.

Não passava de 20 anos, tinha um físico muito bom e o rosto de um príncipe tirado de um conto de fadas. Seu cabelo era negro e seus olhos de um profundo azul, verdadeiramente cativantes. E quando seus olhares se cruzaram o jovem lhe dirigiu um lindo sorriso.

- A culpa foi total e absolutamente minha. _ disse o garoto de imediato antes que Sango pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra _ Te peço mil desculpas, gatinha.

- Ah... Acho melhor não me chamar assim... _ as bochechas de Sango se ruborizaram levemente.

- Então pode me dizer teu nome, bela dama? _ perguntou ele, sorrindo.

- Ah... Me chamo Sango Ayemoto. "Porque teu sorriso me fascina?"

- Um prazer te conhecer. _ lhe deu um beijo na mão.

**- **"Que atrevido! Mas é muito lindo..." _ pensou Sango, já bastante vermelha.

- Eu sou... _ o rapaz não havia dito seu nome quando alguém o chamou.

- MIROKE! _ gritou outro garoto mais além _ AGORA NÃO HÁ TEMPO PRA ISSO! SE APRESSE!

-Já vou! _ gritou ele e logo se voltou a Sango _ Eu tenho que ir. Espero ter o prazer de voltar a te ver.

O jovem se reuniu mas atrás com outras pessoas deixando em Sango uma sensação muito estranha dentro dela. Sacudiu a cabeça e foi esperar os outros no carro. Imagine! Tão distraída era que nem sequer tinha de dado conta de quem era realmente esse jovem...

Enquanto isso, Kouga e Agome continuavam conversando. Quando Kouga notou algo.

- Não era para você e Sango serem o último grupo? _ disse, extranhando ao ver o outro grupo subindo no palco.

- Pensava que sim. _ disse Agome _ Temos que vê-los.

Acabaram subindo no palco dois rapazes bastante atraentes. Um deles parecia carregar uma guitarra e o outro um baixo. O baixista, captou em especial a atenção de Agome. Era bastante charmoso. Tinha o cabelo de brilhante cor prateada e uns olhos dourados que derretiam qualquer uma. Parecia estar brigando com seu companheiro, o guitarrista que ria sem lhe dar importância.

O terceiro membro era uma garota. Bastante esbelta e bonita, de longa cabeleira negra e os olhos eram marrom profundo. E se diferenciava de seus companheiros por não trazer instrumentos. Apenas se postou diante de um microfone. Era a cantora.

- "CRASH"… _ disse o encarregado da boate _ Estou disposto a ouví-los.

O grupo se preparou. Os dois garotos començaram primeiro a tocar de maneira tranqüila sem que a garota fizesse nada. Mas logo tocaram de maneira estrondosa, seguidos pela melodiosa voz da jovem:

_We know how to dare_

_We know how to dream_

_Tonight is the night_

_What we wanna be will be_

_We're gonna make it through_

_Let's conquer the fears_

_Take every chance_

_Hold back the tears_

_What we wanna be we'll be_

_We're gonna make it through_

_Out of our heads_

_Into our hearts_

_Ready to start_

_And it's so good_

_Dancing on the air_

_It feels so good_

_Nothing can compare_

_Cuz the beat in our hearts_

_Is the beat of the charts_

_Like a spotlight we're cutting through_

_It feels so good_

_Shining here in front of you_

_Give everything_

_And don't be afraid_

_Be true to yourself_

_If you wanna live forever_

_You're gonna make it through_

_Out of our heads_

_Into our hearts_

_Ready to start _

Enquanto continuavam com sua apresentação, Kouga e Agome os ouviam estupefados.

Não era a toa que o encarregado os deixara apresentar mesmo chegando atrasados: Eram excelentes!

A jovem tinha uma voz fantástica. E os garotos tocavam como se tivessem nascido para aquilo. Agome se sentiu um pouco preocupada. Era muito bom. Mas de maneira alguma ela e Sango ficariam para trás. Lutariam até o final por seus sonhos.

_Like a spotlight we're cutting through_

_It feels so good_

_It feels so good…_

Terminada a canção, o encarregado se levantou na hora e diferente das outras vezes, aplaudia satisfeito. Se aproximou da garota do grupo e lhe entregou o cartão.

_- Estupendo! Não me surpreenderia se terminassem como ganhadores! _ disse, sorrindo._

- Lamentamos ter chegado tarde. _ disse a cantora do grupo.

- Esqueçam isso. Estão melhor do que nunca.

Kouga e Agome saíram do local e se juntaram a Sango no carro. Nenhum deles falou no trajeto do caminho de volta. Mas, enquanto estavam na medade do caminho...

Sango quebrou o silêncio.

- O que está havendo com vocês? _ perguntou a moça a Agome e Kouga. _ Porque estão tão desanimados?

- "CRASH" _ disse Kouga, secamente.

- Quem? _ Sango não entendia.

- Não os ouviu, Sango? _ lhe perguntou Agome _ São muito bons.

- Pensei que fossemos o último grupo. _ disse Sango

- Parece que não. _ disse Agome, pensativa _ Os dois jovens são geniais e a cantora não fica atrás. Vamos ter que nos esforçar muito para superá-los.

- Sim. _ disse Sango _ Tem razão, Agome.

* * *

><p>Aqueles três jovens se encontravam hospedados em um quarto de hotel, já que vinham de outra cidade. Naquele momento, o trio estava levantando copos de bebida. Brindavam a apresentação.<p>

- Pelo nosso futuro sucesso! _ disse a garota do grupo, erguendo o copo.

- Isso mesmo, Kikyo! _ disse Miroke, concordando.

- Certo. _ disse o outro garoto que estava um pouco pensativo. Se voltou para Miroke _ Vê se não volta a chegar tarde. Quase não nos deixam nos apresentar por sua culpa. Se não fossem nossos antecedentes...

- Não seja chato, irmão. _ disse Miroke, irritado.

- Não briguem. _ Kikyo os parou, com um riso. Passou a mão no rosto do garoto de cabelo prateado. _ Você se preocupa demais, Inuyasha. "CRASH" vai arrasar.

- Viu? Escute a Kikyo. _ Miroke riu da maneira como seu irmão mais velho ficara vermelho.

- Eu... Está bem. _ disse Inuyasha, perfurando Miroke com o olhar _ "Continua rindo e te mato!"

- Bom, meninos... Eu vou ao meu apartamento tomar um banho. Preciso relaxar um pouco. _ sorriu de maneira doce a Inuyasha. _ Adeus.

Os garotos ficaram sozinhos.

- Ela gosta de você. _ lhe disse Miroke, em tom acusador.

- Não me aborreça. _ interrompeu Inuyasha, aborrecido. Logo disse algo que sabia que não agradaria Miroke _ E... O que quer fazer agora, "irmãozinho"?

- É um ano mais velho! _ disse Miroke, irritado _ Não me chame assim.

- Bom... Vai responder ou não? _ Inuyasha riu, satisfeito.

- Eu não sei. Vamos conhecer a cidade?

- Pode ser.

Os garotos saíram do seu apartamento para andar pela cidade. Além do que, tinham um carro branco novinho para isso.

* * *

><p>Mais tarde, no "The Coffee"...<p>

As garotas tinham voltado para o turno da tarde. O retorno foi um alívio para a Srta. Midoriko. Estava muito cheio de gente. Parecia que tinham vindo de todas as partes. Talvez só por causa do concurso de bandas.

Tinham trabalho até o pescoço. Mas a cabeça de Sango estava em outro mundo...

- "Esses olhos tão profundos..." _ pensava a moça _ "Esses dentes tão brilhantes... Esse sorriso..."

- Sango! _ Agome lhe tirou dos pensamentos.

- Hã? Que? _ Sango voltou a si.

- Já serviu o suco de laranja na mesa 4? _ disse Agome, preocupada.

- Ah, sim. Claro, Agome.

- Porque está tão distraída?

- Não... Por nada... "Eu tenho que tirá-lo da cabeça. Não voltarei a vê-lo."

Como estava errada ...

Logo após passarem algumas horas rodando pela cidade, Inuyasha e Miroke estavam um tanto cansados. E quando passaram pelo local...

- Ei! Aquilo ali não é um café? _ perguntou Miroke.

- Sim. Estou morrendo de sede. _ disse Inuyasha.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bom gente, aqui estou eu de novo postando essa fic. Mas tem um bom motivo. Eu tive alguns problemas ao postá-la, mas agora que estão resolvidos, estou aqui postando-a novamente, para corrigir os erros e prepara-las para a melhor das novidades:<strong>

**Música E Romance tem uma seqüência e eu já comecei a traduzí-la! Tenho a autorização de Atlantasan e começarei a postá-la em breve.**

**Espero que as novas e antigas leitoras possam acompanhá-la e deixar muitos comentários lindos!**

**Beijos a todas!  
><strong>

_**Post.: Este capítulo conteve as canções:**_

_**"Something I never had" de Lindsay Lohan (Por Agome y Sango)**_

_**"So good" de BRATZ (Por Kikyo )**_


	2. CRASH

**CRASH (CRASH)**

Os dois garotos entraram no café e se sentaram em uma mesa.

A Srta. Midoriko anotou os pedidos deles.

- Dois capuccinos. _ disse Inuyasha

- O meu duplo. _ disse Miroke.

- Muito bem. _ disse ela, anotando _ Saem em seguida.

Enquanto a Srta. Midoriko saía da mesa, um grupo de garotas tímidas se aproximou de Inuyasha e Miroke.

Uma delas perguntou:

- Desculpem... Vocês não são Inuyasha e Miroke, do "CRASH"?

- Somos sim. _ disse Miroke, de modo galanteador _ Adivinharam.

As garotas riram.

- Miroke... _ disse Inuyasha, aborrecido.

- Mas, digam-me. Em que podemos servir a um grupo de garotas tão lindas como vocês? _ perguntou Miroke, fazendo as garotas ruborizarem.

- Bom... _ disse a que tinha falado antes _ Nos perguntávamos se poderiam os dar autógrafos...

- Na verdade agora não temos...

Inuyasha estava a ponto de dizer que não tinham tempo, quando Miroke o interrompeu.

- O que Inuyasha quer dizer é que não trouxemos canetas. _ disse o rapaz, calando seu irmão com o olhar _ Mas se vocês nos proporcionarem uma...

As garotas imediatamente tiram as canetas de suas mochilas e meio segundo depois Miroke e Inuyasha já tinham lhes assinado os estojos, as mochilas, os cadernos...

- Porque sempre faz isso? _ perguntou Inuyasha a Miroke quando as garotas saíram.

- Por favor, Inuyasha. Temos que ser agradáveis ao público de vez em quando. _ disse seu irmão.

- Bom... Se acha isso... "A única coisa que quer é conhecer garotas bonitas." _ disse Inuyasha _ Que hora vão trazer nosso café?

Nesse momento, Agome tinha acabado de fazê-los, mas estava muito ocupada, sendo assim...

- Sango.

- Que foi, Agome? _ perguntou sua amiga, limpando o balcão.

- Pode levar estes cafés para a mesa 2? Tenho que terminar um suco para a mesa 7.

- Sim, claro. _ Sango pegou a bandeja com os cafés e se dirigiu a mesa 2.

Enquanto Inuyasha e Miroke..

- Não se preocupe, irmão. _ dizia Miroke a Inuyasha em tom brincalhão _ Não vou dizer a Kikyo quantas garotas babam por você.

- Cale a boca! _ diz Inuyasha, em tom aborrecido _ Um: Kikyo não é minha namorada. Dois: Você é o que sempre me mete nessas situações. E...

- … Três: Sem mim, sua vida seria muito chata. _ terminou Miroke.

Inuyasha suspirou.

**- **"Não posso com você." Melhor ir ver porque estão demorando tanto com nosso pedido.

Mas justo quando Miroke saiu do lugar, quase derruba a bandeja que Sango lhes levava. A agarrou entre os dois antes de se verem um ao outro.

- É você! _ disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Que? _ Inuyasha não entendia nada.

Sango não pode evitar ruborizar-se diante do olhar de Miroke. Este pegou a bandeja e deixou na mesa.

- Se conhecem? _ perguntou Inuyasha, porque os dois pareciam muito ocupados se olhando.

- Mais ou menos. _ disse Sango, sem graça.

- Mas isso pode mudar. _ disse Miroke, sorrindo _ Sou Miroke Taisho. E ele é meu irmão, Inuyasha.

- Vocês são irmãos?

Sango não pode deixar de notar que não se pareciam muito (ainda que ambos fossem muito atraentes.).

- Adotivos. _ disse Miroke, dando de ombros.

- Ah... Entendo... _ disse Sango, ainda cativada pelo olhar de Miroke.

- Então trabalha aqui? _ perguntou o rapaz.

- Sim.

Nesse instante, chegou Agome.

- Sango, preciso que me ajude com... _ Agome parou chocada ao ver a companhia de Sango _ "CRASH".

Inuyasha e Miroke se entreolharam e e em seguida para Agome.

- Sabe quem somos? _ disse Inuyasha a Agome.

- Agome? _ Sango a despertou de seu transe.

- Sim! _ disse ela _ Sango, eles são membros do "CRASH".

- Isso explica porque trazia uma guitarra quando te conheci _ disse Sango a Miroke.

- Sim. Eu sou o guitarrista e Inuyasha o baixista. _ explicou Miroke.

- Não apresenta a sua amiga. _ perguntou Inuyahsa, com surpreende interesse.

- Ah, sim... _ Sango se sentiu um pouco envergonhada _ Ela é Agome. _ se voltou para sua amiga _ Agome, ele é Miroke e seu irmão Inuyasha.

- É um prazer. _ disse Agome, sentindo que Inuyasha a olhava de maneira diferente.

- Igualmente. _ retribuiu Miroke, sorrindo.

- Como sabe o nome do nosso grupo? _ lhe perguntou Inuyasha.

- Sango e eu também participamos no concurso da boate "Gold´s Star" _ disse Agome, de forma direta.

- É sério? _ Inuyasha parecia surpreso.

- Vocês também participaram? _ perguntou Miroke.

- Sim. _ disse Sango _ Somos a dupla "Tennyos" (Donzela Do Céu, em Japonês).

- Já vejo porque o nome... _ disse Miroke, observando bem a beleza de ambas jovens, se voltou para seu irmão _ Vamos ter que ter cuidado, Inuyasha. Temos um par de rivais muito atraentes...

- Sim... _ disse Inuyasha, sem olhá-lo. Só via Agome. Ela baixou o olhar.

Durante alguns minutos o quarteto ficou falando de música. Esse ponto em comum os fazia esquecer por completo de que eram rivais.

Ao escutar o relato de Agome, Sango lamentou ter saído antes. Queria tê-los escutado tocar. E eles por ter chegado tarde tampouco as tinham ouvido cantar. Quando uma idéia lhes veio a mente:

- Se querem nos ouvir cantar, podem vir esta noite? _ disse Sango, quando Miroke terminava o café.

- É sério? _ disse o rapaz, com cara de entusiasmo _ Cantarão aqui?

- Sim. Fazemos todas as noites. _ disse Sango, um pouco vermelha pelo entusiasmo do garoto.

- Me parece uma ótima idéia. O que diz, Inuyasha? _ perguntou Miroke a seu irmão.

- Nos encontraria aqui sem viessem. _ disse Agome.

- Bom... Então está bem. _ disse Inuyasha.

- "O que está acontecendo com ele?" _ se pergunta Miroke _ "Nunca aje assim."

Os dois garotos saíram do café. E enquanto rumavam para o hotel, Miroke interrogou Inuyasha:

- Ei, o que aconteceu com você? Ficou estranho ao ver a Agome.

- Nada. _ Inuyasha não queria ter sido tão óbvio _ Só que esta tal Agome me parece diferente. _ disse, pensativo _ Viu como ela se portou ao nos ver?

- A deslumbramos. _ disse Miroke, dando de ombros, muito confiante.

- Irmão... _ murmurou Inuyasha, aborrecido com esta atitude.

- Bom... Então, me conta. Porque aceitou vir quando ela lhe disse que gostaria que viesse?

- Só disse para saber o quão boas elas são. _ Inuyasha respondeu _ Se não me lembro bem não ouvimos as demais bandas por chegar tão tarde.

- Ok... _ disse Miroke, sem acreditar muito.

Chegando à noite, as garotas já se preparavam para sair diante do público. Sango estava se arrumando na frente do espelho. Nunca havia tido tanto trabalho para decidir o que pôr e enquato fazia isso, uma pequena voz dentro dela gritava: _"Ele vai vir!"_

Quando por fim, chegou Agome.

- Amiga, já está pronta?

- Sim. Agome, como estou?

- Muito linda, Sango. _ Agome lhe lançou um olhar acusador. _ Tem certeza de que não se apaixonou?

- O que está dizendo? _ Sango corou muito _ Você também está muito linda. É para Kouga ou para o jovem Inuyasha?

Agome não respondeu.

Os garotos já tinham chegado. Se sentaram em uma mesa onde tinham uma boa visão. Pediram refrigerantes e se sentaram para ver a apresentação. Quando as garotas subiram no palco, Sango pôde vê-lo lá de cima.

- "Sim, veio! Mas... Porque eu me importo se ele vem ou não? Não posso me deixar ficar nervosa só porque veio. Devo me concentrar se quero que a apresentação saia bem."

- Sango, está pronta? _ Agome a tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Ah... Sim.

E a apresentação teve início. Agome cantou primeiro:

_Boy meets girl_

_You were my dream,my world_

_But i was blind_

_You cheated on me from behind_

Sango continuou a letra:

_So on my own_

_I feel so all alone_

_though I know it's true_

_I'm still in love with you_

Logo, as duas belas vozes seguiram como uma só:

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me _

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_that you are made for me _

_I need a miracle_

_Please let me be your girl_

_One day you'll see _

_it can happen to me_

_It can happen to me…._

O público escutava cativado não só pela beleza do canto mas também pela graça e a doçura que as jovem entonavam na letra.

- São boas. – disse Inuyasha.

- Muito. – disse Miroke, sem despregar os olhos de cima _ E além de cantar muito bem... São lindas...

- Miroke...

- Que foi? Só digo o que eu penso.

- Ok. Mas não se esqueça porque estamos aqui. _ lembrou Inuyasha em tom mais sério.

- Eu sei. _ Miroke ficou sério também _ Para levar "CRASH" a vitória. _ respondeu vendo as garotas. _ É ruim que tenhamos umas rivais tão charmosas.

- Tem razão...

_Day and night_

_I'm always by your side_

_Cause I know for sure_

_My love is real my feelings pure_

_So take a try_

_No need to ask me why_

_Cause I know it's true_

_I'm still in love with you…_

A canção terminou e as pessoas romperam em aplausos. Mas quando Sango e Agome desceram do palco, Kouga já estava lá como de costume.

- Cantou muito bem, Agome! _ disse Kouga, tomando-lhe as mãos quando ela desceu.

- Kouga... _ sem tempo de dizer nada.

- Escuta... _ continuou Kouga _ Esta manhã estava um tanto preocupado. Mas agora que as ouvi cantar melhor do que nunca, não tenho dúvidas. Vão ganhar este concurso! "CRASH" não tem nada que fazer contra vocês.

- Desculpa, estamos aqui!

Kouga virou-se e se viu cara a cara com Inuyasha e Miroke.

_- O que vocês fazem aqui? _ Kouga não podia acreditar._

- O mesmo que você. Vendo o espetáculo. _ disse Inuyasha, aborrecido. (Ainda que não soubesse se pelo comentário de Kouga sobre seu grupo ou pela maneira com que se aproximava de Agome.).

- Já vejo que estão espionando suas rivais. _ disse Kouga, olhando Inuyasha nos olhos, com certa arrogância.

- Kouga... Na realidade, eles... _ Sango não pôde intervir.

- O que nós fazemos não é assunto seu. _ Inuyasha alfinetou Kouga, irritado _ Este é um lugar público.

- Então confessam! _ disse Kouga, em tom de triunfo. Virou para as garotas _ Não vê, Agome? Estão sendo espiadas por eles.

- Quem está chamando de espião?

- A quem mais? A VOCÊ, CABEÇA OCA!

- Com o meu irmão ninguém se mete! _ interveio Miroke _ Além disso, eu sou o único que pode cham-alo de cabeça oca!

- Sim!... EI! _ Inuyasha não demorou a se dar conta da "defesa" de seu irmão.

Kouga se pôs frente a frente com Inuyasha, deixando seus olhares assassinos a poucos centímetros.

Era ódio a primeira vista, por assim dizer.

- Não me interessa o que fazem. Mas não destruirão os sonhos da minha querida Agome.

As jovens estavam fartas disso. Elas os haviam convidado mas o aparente bruto Kouga não iria entender suas razões. Iam protestar quando se ouviu um ruído terrível contra o chão.

Inuyasha e Kouga estávam lutando!

- Agora vai ver, sua besta!

- Tenta se for capaz, imbecil!

Se armou um tremendo escândalo. Kouga golpeou Inuyasha na cara. E Miroke não se segurou. Antes que inuyasha se recuperarsse do golpe seu irmão menor já estava sobre seu atacante.

As meninas tentaram detê-los. Mas em seguida chegaram uns garotos amigos de Kouga. Então chegou a srta Midoriko.

-JÁ BASTA! _ gritou com voz potente e irritada _ NÃO VOU PERMITIR ISTO NO MEU CAFÉ! FORA TODOS!

Kouga e seu grupo foram para um lado. Sango e Agome ficaram com muita pena dos meninos por isto. Depois de tudo o que tinham tentado, não tinham conseguido dizer a Kouga antes dele armar suas cena estúpida.

As duas jovens se dirigiram aos irmãos que ficaram para se curar dos golpes. Mas Inuyasha disse firmemente que não era nada, e se meteu no carro. Agome se sentiu mal e voltou para dentro do café.

Deixando Miroke e Sango sozinhos do lado de fora...

- De verdade, lamento muito por isso. _ disse a moça, com pena _ Além disso, eu lhes pedi que viessem.

- Não importa. _ disse Miroke, sorrindo _ Inuyasha é um cabeça dura.

- Eu te ouvi! _ retrucou Inuyasha, de dentro do carro. Miroke riu.

_- Mas também te bateram. _ disse Sango, preocupada._

- Bah! Não é nada. Estou acostumado. _ disse Miroke, com seu habitual sorriso. Logo disse, com um olhar cativante _ Obrigado por se preocupar comigo.

Sango ficou muito vermelha. Tinha vontade de abraçar Miroke. E era óbvio que este ia deixar, quando...

- Miroke, se apresse!

- Já vou! _ disse Miroke e foi até o carro. Antes de entrar, disse para Sango _ Tem uma voz maravilhosa.

Apesar de tudo, tinham desfrutado a noite.

Os dois garotos se foram e Sango voltou para dentro do café. Agome estava também muito irritada. E quando fecharam, se manifestou:

- Estou irritada com Kouga! _ disse Agome, enquanto ela e Sango caminhavam pelo corredor _ Como pôde ter se comportado assim?

- Foi um idiota! _ Sango também estava aborrecida _ Não posso acreditar que tenha acusado dessa forma Miroke e seu irmão.

- Eles também foram muito orgulhosos. _ comentou Agome _ Nem sequer quiseram ajuda.

- É verdade.

Sango durante um momento, ficou focada em uma parte da noite: _"Tem uma voz maravilhosa..."_

- Sango? _ Agome a despertou.

- Que? Ah... Sinto muito. Me dizia alguma coisa?

- Sim. Amanhã devemos sair cedo do trabalho. Temos que ensaiar para a etapa seguinte do concurso. É só dentro de duas semanas. Lembra?

- Sim... Claro...

- Bom... Nos vemos. _ Agome se separou dela para ir para sua casa.

Sango continuou caminhando até que chegou a esse lugar junto ao mar., onde só ia para relaxar e ficar tranqüila. __

_- "É verdade... Que "CRASH" continua sendo nosso rival..."_ __ _pensou Sango, enquanto olhava o suave movimento das ondas.

Talvez estivesse mal com Kouga por suas palavras, mas algo que ele havia dito era certo: Eram seus rivais!

Ainda que as ouvirem cantar, não tivesse nada de mais, certa desconfiança cresceu nela. Mas poderia esquecer aquele doce olhar que tinha esse guitarrista tão lindo? Tão azul como o mar que ao olhar a tranqüilizava tanto?

Por mais que quisesse, era impossível não pensar nele. Sango rumou a sua casa.

Enquato Inuyasha e Miroke iam no caminho do hotel...

- Aquele cara era irritante! _ murmurava Inuyasha, emburrado. Imitou a voz de Kouga _ "Não vou permitir que se intrometam nos sonhos de minha querida Agome" Quem pensa que é?

- He, he, he... Quem sabe o namorado autoproclamado de Agome? _ riu Miroke _ Mas na verdade ele buscou confusão.

- Sim. _ Inuyasha olhou seu irmão, um tanto sério _ Olha... Não era necessário que você se metesse. Eu podia sozinho com ele.

- Para isso são os irmãos, não? _ disse Miroke, ainda que logo continuasse, em tom mais firme _ Além disso... Nunca vou esquecer o que fez por mim quando éramos meninos, Inuyasha... Nunca...

- Não pense nisso. – disse Inuyasha _ Lembre-se de que se não fosse por você, eu...

Parou de falar imediatamente.

- Não se preocupe. _ disse Miroke _ Somos irmãos e sempre estaremos aqui quando um precisar do outro.

-Ok. _ concordou Inuyasha _ Tem que se preparar. Esta semana vamos ensaiar sem parar.

- Está parecendo a Kikyo.

Os dois riram com vontade.

Um bom tempo se passou. Uma semana, mais ou menos.

Inuyasha e Miroke não voltaram a aparecer no café.

Sango e Agome não dirigiram a palavra a Kouga. E este cada vez sentia mais rancor por Inuyasha. Mas a raiva de Agome não era nada comparado com a tristeza de Sango.

Ela tinha muitos desejos de voltar a ver Miroke. De conhecê-lo melhor. E não podia deixar de lamentar que a noite perfeita tivesse acabado daquele forma.

Mas, no fim... Tinha outras coisas que ambos os grupos precisavam fazer: Praticar, praticar e praticar.

Uma semana após a briga de Kouga e Inuyasha...

Era uma tarde tranqüila. No quarto do hotel onde estava hospedado o trio "CRASH".

_I call you up_

_You've got nothing to say_

_I get the hint_

_And I'm blown away_

_Been gone, gone too long_

_I've been gone too long _

_I've been gone too long…_

"CRASH" estava metido em um bom ensaio. A única razão para estarem naquela cidade era o concurso da "Gold' s Star". Nada os detería para conseguir.

_You must see me_

_In some far away city_

_Wonder, is she blond_

_And is she pretty_

_When I'm gone so long_

_Our bonds grow week_

_Trust gone sour_

_Cause we can't speak_

A voz de Kikyo era maravilhosa, mas agora que tinham ouvido Sango e Agome cantar não estavam muito seguros de que eram invencíveis. Ainda que que não tivessem contado a sua amiga que tinham ido escutá-las, eram indispensável seguir adiante.

_Been gone, gone too long_

_I've been gone too long _

_I've been gone too long ….._

A música terminou. Kikyo pegou um copo de água da mesa e logo deu um grande gole.

- Garotos, não nos saímos tão mal. _ disse sorrindo, a jovem.

- Não estou satisfeito com o refrão. _ disse Miroke, frustado.

- Pude notar isso. _ disse Inuyasha.

- Além disso, uma corda quebrou. _ disse, olhando a guitarra o rapaz de olho azul.

- Vamos! _ disse Kikyo, em tom animado _ Com esse ânimo não chegaremos a lugar nenhum.

- Kikyo, temos ensaiado toda a semana. _ disse Miroke, tombando em uma poltrona _ Estamos mortos!

- Disso é que se tratam os ensaios. _ disse Kikyo, cruzando os braços.

- Deixa, Kikyo. _ disse Inuyasha _ Esta aborrecido porque não tem tido tempo de paquerar nenhuma menina. _ comentou, em tom provocativo.

- Pois diferente de você meu irmão, eu gostaria de me divertir um pouco. _ disse Miroke e logo comentou, em tom malicioso _ Oh... Quase me esqueci. Você tem a Kik...

Nesse momento, o telefone tocou.

- Eu atendo. _ disse Kikyo, e foi para outro cômodo.

- É um homem morto! _ Inuyasha estava furioso por este comentário.

E começou a perseguir Miroke pelo quarto.

- Não é para tanto, Inuyasha! Não fique assim!

- Sempre está metendo a língua onde não deve!

- Só digo a verdade! Você sabe o que ela sente por você!

- Sim, mas eu...

Nesse instante, chegou Kikyo com uma cara de imensa felicidade.

- Meninos! Tenho uma excelente notícia!

Inuyasha e Miroke pararam no mesmo momento. Justo quando Inuyasha acabava de pegar o cotovelo de seu irmão.

- - Agradeça que te salvaram. - _ Inuyasha sussurrou.

- - Não digo mais nada. - _ disse Miroke, com cara de inocente _ - Eu prometo. -

- - Mas que cumpra! Ou deixarei o baixo para tocar bateria com a tua cabeça. - _ lhe advertiu.

Inuyasha o soltou e ambos viraram para Kikyo.

- O que aconteceu?

**CONTINUA...**

Post.: Este capítulo conteve as canções:

"Miracle" de Cascada ( Por Kagome y Sango)

"I've been gone too long" de The Veronicas (Por Kikyo)


	3. Nos Conhecendo Muuuuuiiiitttto Bem

**N/A: **Devo reforçar que esta história não me pertence e sim a uma "gênia" chamada Atlantasan. Estou apenas traduzindo o texto que está em Espanhol. Adorei este capítulo. Espero que gostem também.

**Capítulo 3**

**"CONOCIENDONOS MUUUUUUUUUUY BIEN (Nos Conhecendo Muuuuuuiiittttooo Bem)"**

Ambos os garotos a olharam com curiosidade.

- Diga. Quem era? _ perguntou o guitarrista.

- Nos chamaram para participar da primeira festa do "Rock On Night" o mais novo clube noturno. _ disse a jovem, estusiasmada. _ Querem que apresentemos dois números para o show de inauguração. É amanhã a noite!

- É sério? _ exclamou Inuyasha, entusiasmado.

- Genial! _ exclamou Miroke.

- Ainda mais pra você, Miroke. _ disse Kikyo que ainda não tinha acabado de dar a notícia _ Um dos números apresentaremos como grupo... Mas para o segundo lhe ofereci o seu sólo de guitarra.

Miroke ficou em choque e se deixou cair sobre o sofá.

- Kikyo... Está falando sério? _ perguntou Inuyasha, já que seu irmão não podia pronunciar uma palavra.

- Sim. Escutem. Me perguntaram se conhecia alguém que pudesse apresentar um sólo de rock e lembrei que estava ensaiando um faz alguns dias. Assim pensei que deveria tentar. _ disse Kikyo.

- Mas eu nunca o apresentei antes a ninguém. _ disse Miroke, pensativo _ E se errar de novo o refrão?

- Isso não acontece sempre com você. _ lhe disse Kikyo

- Você pode fazer, irmão. _ disse Inuyasha _ Além disso, arrasaremos primeiro como grupo.

- Está bem. Decidido. _ disse Miroke, levantando-se com firmeza _ Eu farei.

- Assim que se fala! _ parabenizou Inuyasha.

- Concordo. _ disse Kikyo, sorrindo.

O trio bateu as mãos, entusiasmado.

- Muito bem... Teremos que confirmar nossa participação hoje a noite. Temos que estar prontos às oito. _ disse a jovem.

- Excelente. _ disse Inuyasha _ Vamos todos.

- Sim. _ disse Miroke.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, no "The Cofee" que já estava fechando... Sango e Agome saíram dali.<p>

- Estou morta! _ disse Agome _ Desde que começamos a combinar os ensaios com o trabalho não tenho tempo nem para respirar!

- Pelo menos descansamos bem de noite. _ disse Sango.

- Fale por você. _ disse Agome _ Só espero que o imbecil do Kouga não me ligue outra vez, tentando que eu o perdôe.

- Bom... _ Sango se despediu Sango _ Eu vou indo.

- Não vai para casa? _ estranhou Agome.

- Não. Tenho que comprar algumas coisas antes de ir para casa. Te vejo amanhã. _ a moça se separou da amiga.

* * *

><p>Entardecia... Tinha sido uma semana dura, tal como já se supunha. Agora tinha um show antes da seguinte etapa do concurso. Não se esperava estava prova tão de repente, mas tinha que enfrentá-la.<p>

_**- **"Não se esqueça que temos que nos reunir às oito na porta do hotel." _ _a voz de Inuyasha sonou na cabeça de Miroke_ _ "Meu irmão sempre age assim comigo." _ _pensava o rapaz de olho azul enquanto fazia seu caminho_ _ "Acredita sempre que sou um irresponsável." _ _ele riu um pouco, enquanto se apoiava sobre a grade para ver o mar._ _ "Não posso culpá-lo."._

_Summer has come and passed _(canção de fundo )_  
>The innocent can never last<br>wake me up when september ends_

_like my fathers come to pass  
>seven years has gone so fast<br>wake me up when september ends_

...

**Flash Back ( 8 Anos Atrás) **

_Um menino, por volta dos seus 10 anos, estava apoiado sobre uma parede, no pátio traseiro de um edifício, derrubando abundantes lágrimas, escurecendo as zafiras de seu rosto. Quando uma mão se pôs em seu ombro e este levantou o rosto._

_- Inuyasha... _ disse Miroke, entre soluços _ Que vou fazer agora? Não tenho para onde ir._

_- Não se preocupe, Miroke. _ lhe disse Inuyasha com firmeza, apertando-lhe o ombro _ A última coisa que faria na vida é te abandonar. _

_- Tenho medo._

_- Tenho uma dívida com você. _ disse Inuyasha, com força _ Não... Não vão te levar._

_Miroke abraçou fortemente Inuyasha e continuou chorando sobre seu peito. Ele correspondeu o abraço imediatamente._

_- Sairemos desta juntos. Prometo. _ disse Inuyasha._

**Fim do FlashBack**

...**  
><strong>

Here comes the rain again

_falling from the stars  
>drenched in my pain again<br>becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests  
>but never forgets what I lost<br>wake me up when september ends…_

O vento marinho lhe açoitou os cabelos. Um grupo de garotas passou perto de Miroke.

- Já viu?

- Sim. Que gato!

Estes murmúrios e risadinhas tiraram Miroke de suas lembranças. O rapaz só sacudiu a cabeça.

- "_Se perco a hora, Inuyasha me mata."__ _ _o jovem riu_ _ __"Melhor eu me apressar e comprar a corda para minha guitarra."__._

Ia saindo, quando...

- Miroke?

- Sango! _ o rapaz se mostrou alegre _ Que gosto encontrá-la aqui! _ disse com um sorriso.

- Sim... Ah, isso... Também gostei muito de te ver de novo. _ sorriu a jovem.

- Mora por aqui?

- Não. Vou fazer umas compras antes de ir para casa.

- Excelente! Eu também ia para lá. _ na verdade, nem sabia que tinha uma venda por ali, mas era sua oportunidade de andar com essa garota. Além disso, supunha que poderia comprar a corda em qualquer lugar. _ Posso te acompanhar? _ perguntou com uma "carinha" que ficou impossível dizer que não.

- C-Claro. _ respondeu Sango, bem sem graça.

Os dois jovens por fim tiveram tempo para se conhecer um pouco melhor enquanto compravam e tudo mais, conversavam de mil e uma coisas. Sango se sentia muito confortável com ele.

A maneira de falar de Miroke era fascinante. Sango ficou sabendo que vinha de outra cidade e que tinha se aproximado da guitarra ainda muito menino. Miroke também soube muitas coisas sobre ela. Que queria estudar, seu sonho e algumas coisas sobre sua amiga Agome.

Logo depois disso, os dois jovens voltaram pelo mesmo caminho. E passaram por aquela grade em frente ao mar noturno (um cenário muito romântico, não é?). E dizendo que não tinha pressa, Miroke quis acompanhar a jovem mais um pouco.

- Obrigada por ter me acompanhado. _ disse Sango, timidamente.

- Foi um prazer. _ disse Miroke, sorrindo _ Além disso, tinha que comprar a corda. Ela quebra toda vez que faço mal o refrão. _ comentou, rindo. Sango também riu um pouco.

- Bom... Se praticar mais, acredito que não acontecerá tantas vezes. _ sorriu, Sango.

- Meu irmão me disse a mesma coisa. _ disse Miroke _ Ainda discutimos de vez em quando por quem tem o instrumento mais difícil de tocar.

- Dá pra notar que são muito unidos.

- Não como você e Agome. Penso que ás vezes Inuyasha é insuportável. Além disso, ronca de noite.

Os dois riram. Sango se apoiou sobre a grade para ver o mar e respirar o ar fresco.

- Sango... _ Miroke falou de maneira um pouco mais séria enquanto olhava para a jovem _ Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Sim. Diga. _ disse ela, sem olhar para ele. O fato de estarem tão perto parecia deixá-la nervosa.

_- É muito importante para você que sejamos rivais?_

- Não. Nem um pouco. _ disse a jovem, imediatamente. __ "Mas o que estou dizendo?" __ Sango pensou, bastante nervosa. __ "O concurso significa muito para mim e para Agome... Mas... Não quero ter algo contra você só porque é do CRASH."_

Sango sentiu que Miroke estava se aproximando dela. Seu coração começou a bater com mais força. Não sabia o que fazer. Queria se lançar em seus braços...

Foi quando sentiu algo um pouco mais abaixo de sua cintura...

PLAF! Sango acertou um tapa em Miroke e se afastou vários passos dele.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? _ lhe gritou, furiosa.

- Ai... _ Miroke se surpreendeu com o golpe _ Não fique assim. Só queria te abraçar. _ comentou, com cara inocente. (a quem pensa que engana?...)

- Não tinha porque fazer desta maneira! _ Sango estava segura de que este "carinho" tinha sido um tanto atrevido.

- Me perdôe, Sango. _ disse Miroke, surpreso com a atitude da jovem _ Mas, me entenda... Você é tão linda...

Sango não pôde deixar de fica vermelha com esta frase. Mas se manteve séria.

- Eu já vou.

Sango se foi. Bastante incomodada por ter um momento tão lindo arruinado. Mas ainda sim, não podia se irritar com Miroke.

- "_É um atrevido!"__ _ _pensou, furiosa_ _ __"Como posso ter me deixado levar por sua aparência e esquecer do resto?"_

_- A quem quer enganar? _ _disse uma voz em sua cabeça_ _ Você gosta desse garoto. E muito._

- "_Não é verdade! Não gosto!"_

- _Não minta. Gosta sim._

"_Claro que não!"_

Enquanto Sango ia embora (brigando com seu subconsciente), Miroke se recuperava do golpe.

_- "Ai!" _ pensou o garoto, enquanto olhava ela ir _ "Bate mais forte que o meu irmão! Acho que nunca tinha conhecido uma garota com tanto caráter como ela. Me agrada o sei jeito de ser..." __ se sentiu bobo e sacudiu a cabeça_ _ "Melhor tirar essas coisas da cabeça e ir junto de Inuyasha e Kikyo. Está quase na hora da reunião."._

Ia sair quando se deu conta de que uma lata de conserva tinha caído da bolsa de compras de Sango. Se preocupou com ela e pensou que o melhor seria alcançar a jovem e devolvê-la.

Mas Sango já tinha se afastado. A garota passava por um trecho escuro, quando dois sujeitos saltaram diante dela.

Um pouco longe dali...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _ Miroke escutou um grito.

- Sango! _ reconheceu a voz e começou a correr.

Um dos tipos tirou a bolsa de compras de Sango e o outro a agarrou por trás.

- O que estão fazendo comigo? Me deixem em paz! _ Sango se soltou do cara que a segurava, mentendo-lhe o cotovelo no rosto.

- Segure-a! _ ordenou o outro ladrão, seu companheiro _ Não a deixe escapar!

- Deixe de lutar. _ disse o outro a Sango, agarrando-a fortemente _ Só queremos te roubar, mas não vacilaremos em te machucar, ainda que...

O cara olhou Sango dos pés a cabeça. A jovem não pôde evitar sentir um asco tremendo. Enquanto o outro cara remexia em suas coisas.

- Tem pouco dinheiro! _ exclamou, furioso _ Tudo isso pra nada!

- Chefe... _ disse o outro.

- O que?

- Um pouco de diversão, já que estamos aqui... _ disse, agarrando Sango com mais força. A jovem não podia se soltar por mais que lutasse.

O chefe da dupla se acalmou um pouco e lançou a Sango um olhar malévolo.

- É verdade, sim... É linda...

- Sango!

Miroke chegou. (Já era hora, não acham?)

- Vá embora, você não foi convidado.

- Miroke! _ exclamou Sango.

- Soltem-na! _ exigiu Miroke, irritado.

- Não se aproxime! _ disse Sango, assustada _ Podem te machucar.

- A moça tem razão. _ disse o chefe, tirando uma faca de seu bolso e mostrando a Miroke comentou _ Pode sair machucado.

Miroke não se moveu do lugar que estava. Aquela atitude irritou ao ladrão que tinha falado com ele.

- Acho que não entendeu bem. _ o ladrão avançou, com a faca empunhada.

ZAP! O sangue manchou o chão. E o ladrão caiu no chão, com o braço ferido, já não podia levantar. Miroke, que estava do outro lado, olhou com desprezo lhe disse, mostrando algo em sua mão.

- Me fez usar a Silver!

Silver era uma faca. Miroke a tinha tirado de dentro do seu cinto. Tinha se esquivado do ataque e se defendido com ela. Era uma brilhante faca prateada, em cujo cabo estava gravado um imponente dragão. Miroke lhe deu um golpe, que o deixou nocauteado.

- Solta ela... _ voltou a dizer Miroke, apontando com Silver o ladrão que segurava Sango.

- Pensa duas vezes... _ disse este, sacando também uma faca e ponde sobre o rosto de Sango. _ A menos que queira que eu destruia este belo rosto, deixe sua arma no chão.

Miroke suspirou profundamente. Sango não sabia o que dizer. Tinha medo. O garoto agachou lentamente para deixar a Silver no chão...

ZAP! Em um movimento totalmente inesperado, Miroke arremessou a faca como se fosse uma flecha no tornozelo do ladrão.

- Aaahhh! _ esse gritou de dor, afrouxando os braços.

Sango pôde se soltar. E imediatamente lhe meteu um chute no... Já sabem onde.

- Isso é por ter me tratado assim! _ Sango estava furiosa e lhe meteu mais pontapés no estômago.

Nesse momento, ouviram que mais gente se aproximava. Teriam que explicar porque tinham deixado esses homens em tão mal estado. Não queriam mais problemas. Assim, os dois jovens optaram pela fuga.

- Vamos, Miroke! _ lhe disse Sango. Mas Miroke voltou.

- Espera! Não posso ir sem ela.

Miroke voltou e logo tirou sua faca do tornozelo ensangüentado do ladrão. Este lhe lançou um olhar de ódio, mas desmaiou no mesmo instante.

Sango e Miroke escaparam correndo a toda velocidade do lugar. Só paráram quando já estavam bem longe.

- Sango... Você está bem? _ perguntou Miroke, arfando.

- Sim. _ disse a jovem, um tanto emocionada _ E você?

- Também. Graças a Silver. _ disse, limpando sua faca preciosa com a ponta de sua jaqueta.

- Obrigada... _ foi a única coisa que Sango pôde dizer, antes de se alojar nos braços do jovem.

Miroke correspondeu ao abraço. Tinha se assustado e agora sentia um grande alívio de que ela estivesse bem. Sango durante esse breve instante sentiu como se um calor muito terno corresse por todo seu corpo. Seu coração batia com mais força. Era novidade, mas ela gostava muito de se sentir assim. Nisso, Miroke passou a mão pelas costas de Sango e exclamou:

- Sango! Está sangrando!

- O que?

Era verdade. Sango tinha recebido uma ferida bem grande nas costas na hora de se soltar do ladrão. E agora estava emanando muito sangue.

- Não tinha me dado conta... _ disse Sango.

- Temos que te levar ao hospital. _ disse Miroke, com firmeza.

Enquanto isso, na porta do hotel...

- Onde pode estar? _ perguntou Kikyo _ Já estamos atrasados.

- Eu vou matar ele... _ disse Inuyasha, irritado.

- Não fique assim, Inuyasha. _ lhe disse a garota _ Já conhecemos Miroke. Ele deve ter uma boa razão.

- Eu espero que sim. _ disse o baixista. Mas ainda comentou, um pouco preocupado _ Tomara que não tenha se metido em problemas.

- Miroke já está grande, Inuyasha. _ disse Kikyo, com um leve sorriso _ Entendo que é seu irmão menor, mas... Sabe se cuidar sozinho.

- Você sabe que ele é a única família que tenho aqui. - _ disse Inuyasha em voz baixa (ainda que nunca o admitisse, gostava muito do seu irmão.).

- Epa! _ disse Kikyo, cruzando os braços _ E eu? O que sou?

- Kikyo, sinto muito... _ disse Inuyasha, envergonhado _ Claro que é nossa amiga desde o colegial e gostamos muito de você. Além disso, sem você não tínhamos chegado até aqui. _ Inuyasha não tinha acabado, quando Kikyo se aproximou dele.

- Tudo bem. _ disse com um bonito sorriso _ Porque não quero que me veja como uma irmã. _ comentou com um sutil tom sedutor.

Kikyo se aproximava com seus belos olhos marrons nos lábios do baixista... Estava a ponto de beijar seu querido Inuyasha, o qual nesse momento parecia paralizado. Mas quando faltava só uns milímetros para tocar seus lábios, tocou um telefone celular.

- É Miroke. _ disse Inuyasha, atendendo seu celular, que o tinha despertado de seu transe.

- Inuyasha, estou... _ Miroke não tinha acabado.

- Morto! _ lhe disse Inuyasha, irritado _ São quase nove horas! Acredito que nos veríamos às oito para ir ao Rock On Night! Logo te verei em um hospital!

- _Estou em um!_ _ disse Miroke.

- O que? _ Inuyasha pensou o pior _ Não se mova! Vou aí! Em qual está?

_- Em um perto do centro. Mas não sou eu quem...  
><em>

_- _Ok! _ Inuyasha desligou logo e se voltou para Kikyo. _ Miroke está em um hospital.

- O que? Está bem? _ perguntou a jovem.

- Não sei. Vou para lá. _ disse Inuyasha. Mas se lembrou do Rock On Night.

- Não se preocupe, Inuyasha. _ lhe disse Kikyo, para tranqüilizá-lo, pegou em seu ombro _ Eu posso tocar sozinha o show. Você vai ver seu irmão e me avise de qualquer coisa.

- Obrigado, Kikyo. Você é um anjo.

Inuyasha estava tão distraído que ao se dispedir, deu um beijo na bochecha de Kikyo e partiu correndo. Deixando a jovem com uma idéia diferente de sua relação. Inuyasha foi para seu carro e partiu para o hospital do centro. Seu irmão menor estava hospitalizado. Tinha que se apressar.

**FlashBack (10 Anos Atrás)**

_Uma bola de cores muito brilhantes rodava pelo gramado de um parque. E os pequenos iam atrás dela._

_- Corre, Miroke! _ ria Inuyasha _ Vou te deixar para trás!_

_- Me espere, Inuyasha! Sabe que não sou tão rápido!_

_- É muito lento!_

_Inuyasha chegou até onde estava a bola e a pegou._

_- É minha!_

_Estava no meio de uma rodovida. Um caminhão na frente dele. Tinha ficado paralizado de medo. Ouviu um grito de uma mulher (obviamente, sua mãe)._

_- INUYASHA!_

**Fim do Flashback**_  
><em>

Inuyasha chegou na clínica e perguntou na recepção:

- Quero saber sobre meu irmão.

- Inuyasha, estou aqui. _ disse Miroke, na sala de espera.

- O que você tem? _ perguntou Inuyasha, agarrando-lhe os ombros

- Eu, nada.

Inuyasha tratou de se acalmar para não converter esse "nada" em uma perna quebrada ou algo assim...

- Então, quer me dizer... Que diabos faz num hospital? _ exclamou Inuyasha.

- Porque está brigando comigo? _ suspirou Miroke, aborrecido _ Não sou eu quem está mal. É...

E nesse instante, uma pessoa muito preocupada entrou na sala de espera.

- Onde está Sango? _ perguntou Agome, assustada. A garota pegou Miroke pelo pescoço e lhe perguntou: _ Fala! O que aconteceu com a minha amiga?

- Sango está hospitalizada? _ Inuyasha ainda não entendia.

- Agome... Estou... Sufocando... _ disse Miroke, meio asfixiado.

- Ah! Desculpa.

Miroke lhe contou a história do começo ao fim.

- Então foi isso que aconteceu... _ disse Inuyasha, acabado o relato.

- Sim. _ disse Miroke.

- Pobre Sango! _ disse Agome, preocupada _ Espero que fique bem. Quando nos dão notícias?

- Se acalme, Agome. _ lhe disse Inuyasha.

- "_Ela s__e parece com você, irmão..."__ _ _pensou Miroke, lembrando como Inuyasha era com ele. Nisso, uma enfermeira entrou na sala.

- Desculpem... São familiares da paciente? _ perguntou.

- Somos seus amigos. _ disse Agome _ Como ela está?

- Já não tem nada para se preocuparem. _ sorriu a enfermeira _ Este jovem a trouxe a tempo e podemos curar a ferida antes que perdesse muito sangue. Já se encontra muito bem e lhe daremos a alta logo.

- Que boa notícia! _ disse Miroke

- Posso vê-la? _ perguntou Agome.

- Sim. Venha comigo, srta. _ Agome se afastou com a enfermeira.

Inuyasha e Miroke se entre olharam.

- Parece que desta vez teu atraso teve um bom motivo. _ comentou Inuyasha _ Que bom que estava perto para ajudar Sango.

- Sim... Mas que bom que tudo isso já passou. Agome ficou muito mal. _ comentou com um riso _ Quase como você quando algo acontece comigo.

- Não pode me culpar. _ disse Inuyasha, de modo displicente _ É bom com Silver, mas não pode vencer a mim e a Faca de Aço.

Inuyasha tirou uma faca de seu cinto muito parecida com a de Miroke, só que em seu cabo tinha gravado o que parecia um demônio-cão. Miroke não podia negar isso, assim, comentou em voz baixa:

- Tenho 18 anos... Posso me cuidar sozinho...

- Tenho minhas dúvidas sobre isso... _ disse Inuyasha, em tom de provocação.

- Mmmm... Olha... E o que aconteceu com o show? _ perguntou Miroke.

- Kikyo disse que se encarregaria. _ Inuyasha mudou o semblante, parecia pensativo. Suspirou e disse _ Não sei o que faríamos sem ela.

- Sim?... Excelente! Ainda tenho meu sólo!

Enquanto isso, no quarto, Sango tinha repetido a história para Agome. Sua amiga a escutou muito atenta, porque esta continha mais detalhes.

- Então Miroke se redimiu ao te ajudar, depois de ter fazer passar raiva. _ comentou Agome.

- Sim. _ disse Sango _ Não sei o que teria sido sem ele... _ comentou, com muita doçura.

- Vamos. Pôe sua roupa para irmos. Está tarde.

Uns minutos depois Sango e Agome já tinham se reunido aos garotos.

- Como se sente? _ perguntou Miroke a Sango.

- Muito melhor. _ respondeu a moça.

- Menos mal. _ disse Inuyasha _ Estou cansado depois de tudo isso. Vamos, Miroke.

- Sim. Amanhã com certeza Kikyo nos fará ensaiar o dobro. _ disse Miroke, cansado _ Com o Rock On Night.

- Vão se apresentar na inauguração? _ Agome parecia extranha.

Inuyasha olhou para seu irmão como se disse "Língua Solta!", mas nisso, ocorreu a Miroke outra de suas brilhantes idéias.

- Garotas... _ disse o rapaz _ Inuyasha e eu temos pensado que não seria bom que saíssem sozinhas numa hora dessas. Então nos oferecemos para levar vocês para casa.

- É sério? _ disseram Sango e Agome ao mesmo tempo.

- É sério? _ Inuyasha não podia se mostrar grosseiro e tratou de dissimular a surpresa. _ Sim. Se concordarem.

- O que diz, Agome? _ lhe perguntou Sango.

- Bom. Vamos. _ respondeu sua amiga.

Foram em um carro de jovens. Inuyasha conduzia, Miroke ia ao seu lado e as jovens iam atrás.

- Então CRASH vai se apresentar na inauguração do Rock On Night. _ disse Agome. Inuyasha e Miroke lhes contaram tudo.

- Agome... Teremos esta noite livre.

- É verdade.

- Podem ir então? _ Miroke perguntou as garotas, em tom de animação _ Vai ser uma festa bem grande.

- Certo. _ disse Inuyasha _ Além disso Miroke vai nos fazer o milagre de quebrar a corda na metade do refrão.

- Irmão... _ disse Miroke irritado, enquanto as garotas riam.

- Tudo bem. _ disse Agome sorrindo _ Nós vamos.

O comentário de Inuyasha teve seu efeito. Miroke não falou mais em todo o caminho. Primeiro deixaram Sango em sua casa (_"Agora sei onde mora."_ _ pensou Miroke.) e depois foram deixar Agome. Quando chegaram, Inuyasha desceu para abrir a porta. Agome quase cai no chão. Inuyasha a segura.

- Está bem? O que aconteceu com você?

- Acho que quebrei o salto. _ Agome viu seu sapato e era isso.

Ao ir correndo para ver como estava a sua amiga, acabou quebrando o salto.

- Inuyasha, isto não pode ficar assim. _ disse Miroke, dentro do carro __ "Esta é minha vingança..." _Seja um cavaleiro e leve Agome para dentro de sua casa.

- O que? _ quase grita, mas se controlou _ Eu... Te levo, Agome.

- Tem certeza? _ perguntou Agome.

- Sim. _ Inuyasha lançou um olhar para seu irmão _ _"Eu te mato na volta!"_

Inuyasha ajudou Agome a caminhar até o interior do edifício que vivia (Miroke pôs os fones de ouvido e a música a todo volume). Chegaram no apartamento do terceiro andar. Ao abrir a porta, a jovem lhe disse:

- Obrigada, Inuyasha... _ Agome sorriu, timidamente _ Estava muito preocupada com Sango e ao correr, não me dei conta...

- Não se preocupe. Miroke me faz passar apuros piores. _ disse Inuyasha. Comentou, com voz amável _ Não tem problema... Entendo o que Sango significa para você.

- Ainda assim... Os dois se portaram muito bem com a gente. E eu não lhes tratei muito bem ao conhecê-los. _ disse Agome, com pena.

- Está bem. _ disse Inuyasha, começando a desejar vê-la sorrir _ Não há nenhum problema com isso.

Agome por fim, sorriu.

- "_A verdade é que tem um belo sorriso." ___ pensou Inuyasha. _ Vão ao show? De verdade? _ Inuyasha ainda não acreditava._

_- Sim. Nos vemos lá. Adeus._

_- Adeus..._

Inuyasha voltou ao carro (ainda, estava com esse belo sorrido em sua mente). Mas quando chegou no carro...

_Don't want to be an American Idiot  
>Don't want a nation under the new mania…<em>

- Miroke….Abaixe o volume.

- Que? _ Miroke tinha os fones de ouvido e não o ouvia.

_Can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
>The subliminal mind fuck America<em>

_Welcome to a new kind of tension  
>All across the alienation<br>Where everything isn't meant to be ok…_

-ABAIXA O VOLUME!

-QUE?

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

PRAP… Inuyasha lhe arranchou os fones de ouvido e abaixou o volume.

- Ai! _ Miroke esfregou as orelhas _ Não faça isso! Vai me deixar surdo!

- E diz isso deixando no volume máximo. _ Inuyasha arrancou o carro.

-Bom... He.. He... He...O que quer?

- O sorriso de Agome... _ començou Inuyasha.

- Só o sorriso? EU já prefiro ela inteira. _ Miroke não tinha entendido.

-Não seja idiota! _ gritou Inuyasha _ Me refiero a... É a segunda que me deixa sem palavras.

- Ah... Eu lembro. _ disse Miroke _ Quando conhecemos Kikyo noo colégio, também me disse que ela tinha um sorriso bonito. _ e comentou em tom indignado _ E ainda me chama de mulherengo!

- Que? _ Inuyasha foi pego de surpresa.

- Não fique assim. _ riu Miroke. _ Bom.. Nós já as convidamos para ir ao show...

- Convidamos? Você as convidou!...

- Ah... Verdade, não?...

- Na verdade, Miroke... Se eu não te conhecesse... Diria que quer algo com a Sango. _ disse Inuyasha, enquanto dobravam uma esquina.

- Que bom que me conhece bem. _ disse Miroke em seu tom relaxado, mas parecida pensativo.

- Irmão... _ Inuyasha notou _ Não me diga que você...

- Suficiente blá, blá blá! _ disse Miroke de repente, e subiu o volume da música.

_Well maybe I´m the faggot America._

_I´m not a part of a redneck agenda._

_Now everybody do the propaganda._

_And sing along in the age of paranoia._

- Como quiser... _ disse Inuyasha rindo. Deixar Miroke nervoso tinha melhorado seu humor.

- O Que?

- Esquece… ¬¬

**CONTINUA**

Post.: Este capítulo conteve as canções:

"Wake me up when September ends" de Green Day (como canção de fundo)

"American Idiot" de Green Day (o rádio do carro)


	4. Noite No Rock On Night

**N/A: **Aqui está o quarto capítulo. Está muito legal e espero que curtam tanto quanto eu. A Atlantasan, parabéns mais uma vez!

**NOCHE EN EL ROCK ON NIGHT (Noite No "Rock On Night")**

Mais tarde...

Sango já estava em sua casa, acomodada em sua cama, lendo um livro. Não deixava de se sentir aliviada. Poderia ter acontecido algo horrível com ele. Mas não aconteceu, tudo graças a Miroke, e essa navalha de prata chamada Silver.

E isso não era tudo. Amanhã era a noite que ia vê-lo tocar. Ainda que estivesse preocupada com o concurso, lhe emocionava muito ir lá e escutá-lo e...

- "_É um pervertido..." ____ pensou Sango, lembrando como tinha passado da conta com ela. Mas logo lembrou com ternura _ _"Mas me salvou e é..." _

- _Muito doce e lindo... É um fofo." _ _de novo o subconsciente.

"_Bom... Sim. É lindo, mas..."_

- _É o príncipe que sonhou para sua vida._

- "_Não! Não é nenhum príncipe... É só..."_

- S_e acha isso. Mas com certeza amanhã estará na primeira fila para animá-lo._

Sango sacudiu a cabeça. Deixou o livro sobre a mesa de cabeceira ("Sonho De Uma Noite De Verão"), apagou a luz e foi dormir.

* * *

><p>Enquanto isso, no hotel, "CRASH" já tinha se reunido e Kikyo tinha a excelente notícia de que tinham deixado eles se apresentar, mesmo só tendo ido ela na reunião.<p>

Os garotos não cabinham em si de pensar o quão sortudos que eram. Mas logo tiveram que contar tudo para Kikyo. A jovem, ao terminar o relato, não pôde evitar rir.

- Kikyo... Não faz isso... _ lhe pediu Inuyahasa, envergonhado.

- Perdôe-me, Inuyasha. _ disse a jovem, entre risinhos _ Mas não posso acreditar que se desesperou daquele jeito. Miroke já tinha que não era ele quem estava na emergência.

- Sim. Nem me deixou falar. _ disse Miroke.

- E o que aconteceu com a garota? _ perguntou Kikyo

- A Sango? _ disse Miroke

- Quem mais?

- Contando todas as garotas que Miroke paquera em um dia... _ disse Inuyasha.

- Não enche! _ lhe disse o guitarrista, e se voltou para Kikyo _ Está bem. Não foi nada grave.

- Então conheceram a dupla "The Tennyos". _ disse Kikyo _ Me pergunto quem seriam elas.

- Da outra vez... _ Inuyasha decidiu que era melhor não contar a Kikro tudo _ Passamos por um café e as ouvimos. _ Kikyo levantou as sombrancelhas _ Faz pouco tempo. Acho que esquecemos de falar. _ Miroke assentiu (só para ajudar seu irmão).

- Então? _ Kikyo pareceu acreditar _ São boas?

- Sim. _ disse Inuyasha, parecendo preocupado.

- Sim... São muito boas... _ disse Miroke, com outra cara.

- Miroke... _ disse Inuyasha.

- Que foi? _ disse Miroke, com cara de inocente. Kikyo voltou a rir.

- Ok, dupla de irmãos... _ disse a jovem _ Vão descansar. Já sabem o que nos espera amanhã.

- Deixe-me adivinhar... _ disse Miroke _ Ensaio em dobro.

- Em triplo. _ corrigiu Kikyo.

- O Que? _ exclamou Miroke.

- Se você diz. _ disse Inuyasha, já cansado. Agarrou Miroke pelo braço e o meteu no quarto. Logo se voltou para a cantora do grupo _ Até amanhã, Kikyo.

- Olha, Inuyasha...

Inuyasha a olhou firmemente. A jovem tinha um olhar muito terno.

- Durma bem.

- Sim. _ Inuyasha quase se deixou cativar pelo olhar. _ Você também.

A morena foi para seu quarto.

Mas infelizmente, Inuyasha não durmiu nada bem essa noite. Teve um sonho, ou melhor dizendo, uma lembrança, enquanto dormia.

**...**

**Sonho de Inuyasha**

Inuyasha chegou até onde estava a bola e a pegou.

-_É minha._

Estava no meio de uma rodovia. Um caminhão diante dele. Ficou paralizado de medo. Ouviu um grito de uma mulher.

_-INUYASHA!_

Nesse instante, Inuyasha não viu o que aconteceu. Um forte empurrão o jogou longe. Foi saindo do alcance do carro. Este freiou, impedindo o golpe e parando na pista.

Inuyasha levantou os olhos e não viu seu amigo e parte alguma.

Sentiu uma espécie de buraco em seu coração. Pensou, lágrimas saíram de seus olhos. Teve desejo de gritar. Quando algo se arrastando saiu de baixo do veículo.

_-Miroke… _- disse Inuyasha sem poder acreditar.

_-Inuyasha…_ _ lhe disse Miroke, com seu sorriso habitual. Se levantou. Ileso. Um milagre. _ _Não volte a me deixar para trás._

Inuyasha parou de um salto e abraçou seu amigo. Nisso suas mães desesperadas chegaram na cena e os encheram de beijos.

**Fím do Sonho**

...

Inuyasha acordou de repente, acabada essa lembrança. Passou a mão na testa. Gostas de suor corriam por ela. Respirando fundo, Miroke continuava dormindo na outra cama do quarto.

Mas ainda lhe parecia incrível. Não tinha idéia de como Miroke pôde ficar debaixo do carro sem nenhum ferimento em seu corpo. quando achou que o acidente o tivesse matado. O mais surpreendente; para ele, claro; foi quando Miroke saiu debaixo do carro e disse: _"Não volte a me deixar para trás.", _como se o jogo de futebol não tivesse acabado.

_**- **"Que extranho esse meu irmãozinho..." __ pensou Inuyasha, voltando a dormir.

No dia seguinte...

"The Cofee" durante toda a manhã foi um total manicômio. Vinha gente de todas as partes e fazia pedidos muito diferentes, como um coquetel de frutas orneado dentro de uma batata.

E o mais surpreendente foi que um grupo no café as reconheceu como a dupla "The Tennyos", pois todos os que haviam passado para a segunda rodada do concurso, tinham acompanhado a transmissão da boate quase toda a semana.

- Eu não sabia. _ disse Sango, um tanto tímida, enquanto assinava uma jaqueta.

- Eu muito menos. _ disse Agome.

Sango e Agome estiveram muito ocupadas. Mas não podiam esquecer do show dessa noite.

Ambas estavam muito entusiasmadas. Lhes custou muito trabalho convencer a srta. Midoriko que lhes desse permissão de sair mais cedo, já que ela ainda guardava um certo ressentimento de Miroke e Inuyasha pelo escândalo da outra noite.

- Kouga os provocou! _ disse Agome.

- Não foram eles que começaram. _ disse Sango.

- Está bem! Mas só porque vejo que estão muito entusiasmadas. _ disse a srta. Midoriko, com um sorriso.

Por sua parte, "CRASH" teve um dia tranqüilo.

Ensaiaram durante horas seguidas. E esse não era o único trabalho. Tinham que ajudar a preparar os equipamentos. Arrumar tudo para o show: As luzes, o figurino, afinar os instrumentos, etc...

No fim, foi um dia agitado para todos.

Finalmente próximo as 18:00, Agome e Sango já tinham seus ingressos. Estavam arrumando-se na casa de Sango.

A moça estava se penteando, quando Agome comentou:

_- Que bom que as pessoas já saibam da gente, Sango. __ disse Agome, entusiasmada _ _Já somos pessoas públicas!_

_- Agome... Eram só umas meninas com suas mães. __ disse Sango, achando que sua amiga exagerava _ _Disseram que queriam ser como a gente quando crescessem. __ comentou, lembrando o orgulho que tinha sentido.

_- E se é assim agora, como será quando ganharmos o concurso?_

- "_Agome está muito esperançosa com isso..."__ pensava Sango, lembrando que está era a grande oportunidade de chegar ao seu sonho de se tornarem cantoras profissionais. _ _Por isso nos esforçaremos como nunca na segunda rodada. __ disse a moça.

- Sim! _ disse Agome, sorrindo _ Você se deu conta de que estamos indo para o show dos nossos rivais mais perigosos?

- Sim. Mas Miroke e Inuyasha são garotos muito bons. _ Sango deixou o cabelo de lado _ E nos falaram um pouco de sua amiga Kikyo, e para ser sua companheira, deve ser muito boa pessoa.

- Eu a vi. É muito bonita e canta bem.

- Estou morrendo de vontade de ouví-los. _ disse Sango, entusiasmada.

- Sobretudo o sólo do Miroke... _ disse Agome, com um risinho acusador. Sango não pôde evitar ficar vermelha.

Enquanto isso no hotel, no quarto dos garotos, todo o ambiente era só o som d aguitarra e do baixo a todo vapor, cheios de energia e preparados para dar o melhor.

A verdade era que ambos o faziam maravilhosamente. Como se tivessem nascido para aquilo, definitivamente um par de talentos natos.

Depois de um momento, o refrão de Miroke sonou excelentemente. E a corda não quebrou. O rapaz acabava o último ensaio da noite. E se jogou no sofá.

- Bem... Já conseguiu fazer 3 vezes seguidas. _ disse Inuyasha, em tom de "está pronto.".

- Sim. Só falta esta noite. _ disse Miroke. Parecia preocupado.

- Nervoso?

- Um pouco. _ disse Miroke, dando voltas na guitarra.

- Não tem que se preocupar. _ disse Inuyasha, sorrindo. _ Lembra o que nossa mãe dizia? (mãe adotiva de Miroke e Inuyasha) Você nasceu debaixo da estrela da sorte. (quer dizer, com muita sorte)

- Porque diz isso? _ perguntou Miroke.

Inuyasha sentou na frente do seu irmão e lhe disse em tom sério:

- A noite... Sonhei com aquele dia.

- Ah... Aquele dia. _ disse Miroke, lembrando.

- Continua sem saber o que aconteceu? _ perguntou Inuyasha.

- Sim. _ disse Miroke, buscando na memória _ Só pensei em te empurrar. E logo me alojei no chão, com a cabeça coberta. Depois disso, não faço idéia.

- Os milagres existem. _ disse Inuyasha, encolhendo o ombro ao ver que seu irmão sabia menos do que ele sobre o assunto. Mas logo perguntou, estranhando: _ Mas porque riu depois?

- Achei que o jogo continuava. _ disse Miroke.

Miroke começou a rir. Inuyasha também não conseguiu segurar.

- Vamos. _ disse Inuyasha, enquanto paravam de rir _ Logo poderemos contar tudo a mamãe e papai pela internet.

- Sim. _ nesse instante chegou Kikyo, que já tinha acabado de se arrumar.

- Lamento o atraso, garotos.

Tanto Inuyasha como Miroke arregalaram os olhos. Kikyo estava muito linda. Tinha se arrumado muito bem. Nela dizia tudo como "Sou uma garota genial, fashion e com um lado misterioso."

Mas diferente do seu irmão maior, Miroke pôde falar:

- Kikyo, você está linda.

- Vocês também. _ disse ela, sorrindo.

Miroke olhou para Inuyasha com um olhar acusador.

- Não diz nada, irmão?

- Ah! Eu... _ Inuyasha parecia despertar _ Está mesmo linda, Kikyo.

- Obrigada, Inuyasha. _ disse Kikyo, um pouco ruborizada.

- "Vejam só. Me deixaram de lado." _ pensou Miroke _ "Bom... Logo me unirei a alguém..."

- Bom, garotos... _ disse a jovem, em tom animado _ Prontos para a grande noite?

- Prontos! _ disse Inuyasha.

- Nem precisa perguntar. _ disse Miroke.

O trio "CRASH" bateu as mãos.

Mais tarde, Sango e Agome já estavam no local do show. Era uma boate assombrosa, situada ao lado de uma rua com vista para o mar. Havia um bar, pista de dança, jardins... Era um lugar imenso, inacreditável e cheio de gente. As bandas já estavam chegando. Sango procurava com muita ansiedade seu (ainda que não admitisse) querido guitarrista. Mas não pôde vê-lo. As pessoas estava muito empolgadas, procurando seus lugares. Agome pegou seu braço.

- Vem, Sango. _ disse Agome _ Vamos procurar nossos assentos.

- Sim, Agome.

Enquanto isso, atrás do palco...

- Garotos, olhem. Tem muita gente! _ disse Kikyo, entusiasmada, vendo por trás da cortina.

- Sim. Está tudo cheio. _ disse Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha! _ exclamou Miroke _ Elas vieram!

- Sim. Eu já as vi. _ disse Inuyasha.

- Venham. Somos o primeiro número. _ disse Kikyo.

O apresentador da boate que acabava de inaugurar, subiu no palco.

- Sejam todos bem vindos! _ disse, no microfone _ O show de inauguração da grande "Rock On Night" lhes apresenta... "CRASH"!

O público rompeu em vivas e aplausos. Mas imediatamente se ouviu o toque do baixo e da guitarra. No começo, estava tudo borrado. Havia muita fumaça. Mas as luzes iluminaram o centro, onde apareceu a explendorosa Kikyo.

_We know how to dare_

_We know how to dream_

_Tonight is the night_

_What we wanna be will be_

_We're gonna make it through _

Sua voz era maravilhosa. Passados alguns instantes, já tinha encantado no público quem ainda não yinha visto o grupo.

_Let's conquer the fears_

_Take every chance_

_Hold back the tears_

_What we wanna be we'll be_

_We're gonna make it through_

Nisso, as luzer abaixaram. Iluminaram os dois irmãos que começaram a dar tudo de si com seus instrumentos. As pessoas (principalmente o público feminino) parecia enlouquecer.

_Out of our heads_

_Into our hearts_

_Ready to start_

_And it's so good_

_Dancing on the air_

_It feels so good_

_Nothing can compare_

_Cuz the beat in our hearts_

_Is the beat of the charts_

_Like a spotlight we're cutting through_

_It feels so good_

_Shining here in front of you_

_Give everything_

_And don't be afraid_

_Be true to yourself_

_If you wanna live forever…._

Sango estava maravilhada. Ficavam muito bem no palco. Miroke tocava com todo o afinco e o fazia maravilhosamente bem. Era genial, como se a melodia saísse de suas mãos e não do instrumento que tocava.

_You're gonna make it through_

_Out of our heads_

_Into our hearts_

_Ready to start …_

A canção chegou ao fim. As pessoas romperam em aplausos. "CRASH" foi todo um êxito.

_- "Bem... Agora só falta o meu sólo..." _ _pensou Miroke.

As pessoas saltavam e gritavam de emoção (Sango e Agome não eram exceção). Enquanto o grupo descia do palco, não deixava de ouvir o público.

- CRASH! CRASH!

- Kikyo está linda demais! Me dá um beijo! _ gritaram alguns jovens.

- Inuyasha, você é fantástico! _ gritavam as garotas.

- Miroke, te amo! _ gritou uma das fanáticas.

Sango não pôde evitar se dar conta de que Miroke parecia ser o mais popular entre as garotas do público.

- Você é genial! Sai comigo!

- Não! Comigo!

Miroke disfrutava muito disso. Acenava com as mãos e piscava o olho de maneira muito galante. As garotas gritavam mas a cerca as separavam do jovem.

Miroke e o resto do grupo desapareceu atrás do palco.

- Que sucesso! _ exclamou Kikyo, muito contente _ Isso é inacreditável!

- Sim. O público nos adora. _ disse Inuyasha, deixando seu baixo de lado.

- E porque não haveriam de adorar? _ perguntou Miroke, com uma certa arrogância _ Somos o máximo.

- Mas ainda não terminou. _ lembrou Kikyo, em tom sério.

- Certo... _ disse Miroke, pensando _ Que número eu sou?

- O 8. _ disse a cantora.

- Bem… _ disse o guitarrista _ Até lá então vamos disfrutar da festa de inauguração.

- Já lançou os olhos em suas admiradoras?... _ disse Inuyasha, a seu irmão.

- Bom, Inuyasha... Eu vim sem par. _ Miroke sai detrás do palco.

- Ah, este... Bom... Vamos também, não? _ disse Inuyasha, de maneira relaxada.

- Sim. _ respondeu Kikyo.

Quando saíram do palco, as pessoas já estavam dançando ao ritmo do DJ da discoteca, e estava tudo muito escuro (exceto pelas luzes coloridas e a esfera de espelhos na pista). Assim, não precisavam se preocupar com fanáticos por um momento. Inuyasha olhou para todos os lados.

- Já se perdeu outra vez. _ murmurou, aborrecido _ Eu devia amarrar uma corrente no pescoço dele.

- Ah, deixa ele. _ disse Kikyo, com um risinho. Agarrou Inuyasha pelo braço _ Vamos dançar!

Os garotos começaram a dançar no meio da multidão. E assim se passou algum tempo. Dançando com Kikyo, Inuyasha se esqueceu do seu irmão. Pelo menos até as apresentações chegarem ao número 6...

Enquanto isso, tanto Agome como Sango estavam perto da barreira. Estavam um pouco cansadas. Por sua beleza, muitos jovens as tinham tirado para dançar, mas até agora, não tinham vindo quem elas queriam que as convidasse.

- Quer algo para beber? _ perguntou Agome.

- Sim. Obrigada.

Agome se afastou de Sango para ir pedir algo. A jovem ficou submergida em seus pensamentos. Não tinha conseguido falar com Miroke, e pelo que tinha visto, talvez não iria poder. Devia estar muito ocupado com suas admiradoras.

Sango caminhou pela barreira para encontrar um lugar para se sentar, quando...

- O que aconteceu com a gente que todo esse tempo não nos encontramos? _ disse Miroke, feliz em vê-la.

- Ah... Olá. _ o saudou, Sango. Miroke parecia estar inspecionando o lugar. _ O que está fazendo?

- Me escondendo. _ disse Miroke, sem deixar de olhar para os lados.

- Hã?

- Oh, não! _ Miroke fez algo muito repentino.

Antes de Sango perceber o que acontecia, Miroke a abraçou, para dar as costas ao público. Sango se derreteu por este ato. Inuyasha e Kikyo passaram perto dali, sem se dar conta. Era óbvio que estavam procurando Miroke.

- Ufa. Essa foi quase. _ disse Miroke, sem soltar Sango.

- Er... _ Sango estava muito vermelha _ Pode me soltar?

- Oh... Está bem.

Miroke passou de novo a examinar Sango.

_**- **"É tão linda. E acho que gostou de me abraçar." __ pensou o garoto _ _"Não vou perder esta oportunidade."_

_- _Porque você está se escondendo do seu irmão? _ disse Sango, ao perceber que o garoto não fazia outra coisa a não ser olhá-la (se sentia debaixo de raios X).

- Ah... Isso... _ comentou Miroke _ É que quer que eu ensaie mais uma vez antes do meu sólo.

- Estão certos. _ disse Sango, acreditando que era o melhor _ Devia ir com eles. Só querem que tudo saida bem.

- Eu ensaiei a semana toda. _ disse Miroke, cansado _ Além disso, fiz o refrão três vezes antes de vir aqui.

- Bom... Então acho que vai se sair bem.

- Sim. _ Miroke ficou novamente alegre _ E você veio me ver!

- Que? Ah, isto... Sim. _ Sango ficou um pouco nervosa _ Você me convidou, não? _"Ainda que tenha esquecido..."_

- Sim. _ Miroke lançou um olhar para a pista de dança que tocava uma música lenta _ Então... Você quer dançar comigo?

- Es... Tá bem...

Avançaram para o centro da pista e començaram a dança. E assim, enquato a música lenta os movimentava, Sango não podia evitar o aumento do rítmo de seu coração. Se sentia perdida nesse olhar tão profundo, que parecia encantá-la.

Ao voltar, Agome pôde ver que sua amiga estava muito bem acompanhada. Se sentia muito feliz por ela. Viu que ela e Miroke formavam um belo casal. Assim como Inuyasha e Kikyo (que também começaram a dançar), mas este último casal a havia deixado um pouco extranha. Meio que decepcionada. Porque? Sim... Mas era claro que havia algo entre eles desde o começo. Porque se sentia assim? Agome perdeu os ânimos e se sentou em uma cadeira, desenhando uma canção que termina rápido. Nisso, um jovem um pouco maior do que ela se aproximou.

- Dança comigo, linda senhorita?

- Não, obrigada. _ respondeu Agome, sem olhar o cara.

- Creio que não me entendeu. A mim, ninguém diz não. _ disse o sujeito, agarrando Agome fortemente pelo pulso.

- Me deixe! _ disse Agome, indgnada com a atitude do sujeito _ Não quero dançar.

- Que menininha tão teimosa...

O cara quis arrastar Agome, nisso... Alguém se meteu a dar um empurrão e separá-los.

- Solte ela! _ Inuyasha tomou Agome suavemente, protegendo-a do sujeito. Olhou o cara e seus olhos se encheram de fúria. _ O que faz aqui? _ gritou Inuyasha, irritado ao sujeito.

- Você está bem? _ perguntou Kikyo a surpresa Agome.

- Sim...

O cara sorriu maliciosamente para Inuyasha e Kikyo.

- Vá, vá! Que surpresa, não Inuyasha?

- Não tenho prazer em te ver, Narak. _ disse Inuyasha, com desprezo.

Miroke pôde ver a situação.

- Oh, não... _ disse.

- O que aconteceu? _ perguntou Sango, sem entender.

- Vamos.

Sango se juntou a sua amiga Agome. Mas Miroke igual a Inuyasha, olhava Narak com desprezo.

- A que veio, Narak? _ perguntou o guitarrista.

- Acho que isso não te interessa. _ disse Narak _ O que tenho que te lembrar é que eu sou sempre convidado para as festas e reuniões mais importantes.

- "Que tipo mais desagradável." _ pensou Agome _ "Porque parece que "CRASH" o conhece?"

- Ainda não entendo Kikyo, como pôde preferir ficar com eles? _ disse Narak, olhando Inuyasha e Miroke do alto _ Quando podia estar com alguém de classe como eu?

Kikyo não disse nada. Também parecia que a desagradava a presença do rapaz. Inuyasha não suportou isto.

- Deixe a Kikyo em paz, Narak! _ exclamou.

- Sim... _ disse ele, se afastando _ Sem ela vocês não valeriam nada.

Narak se foi, Inuyasha parecia que queria ir atrás dele, talvez lhe partir a cara. Mas seu irmão segurou seu ombro. Agome rompeu o silêncio tão tenso que rodeava o grupo.

- Obrigada...

- Não se preocupe. _ lhe disse Kikyo.

- Está bem? _ perguntou Inuyasha.

- Sim. _ Agome não queria as atenções do baixista. E se afastou um passo dele. Inuyasha notou isso muito bem e não fez mais perguntas.

- Quem era esse sujeito? _ Sango perguntou, curiosa.

- Narak Minamoto. Uma verdadeira escória. _ disse Inuyasha, quebrando a tensão.

Mas antes que pudessem contar sua história, o número 7 tinha terminado.

- Miroke, é sua vez. _ disse Inuyasha, rompendo a tensão.

- Certo. _ Se voltou para Sango _ Nos vemos logo.

"CRASH" se perdu entre o público. Sango viu Agome pensativa e um tanto triste.

- Aquele cara te fez alguma coisa, Agome? _ perguntou a moça.

- Não...

Na realidade, doía em Agome o fato de que o baixista que a deslumbrava tivesse vindo defendê-la, quando minutos antes ela tinha percebido que ele gostava de sua companheira de grupo. Mas não podia pedir a Sango que fossem embora da boate, ela ansiava ver o sólo de seu sonhado guitarrista, assim, tratou de disfarçar.

- Não aconteceu nada comigo, Sango. Vamos escutar o número.

Enquanto isso, atrás do palco.

- Pronto? _ perguntou Inuyasha a seu irmão.

- Pela milésima vez, Inuyasha... Sim. _ disse Miroke, com a guitarra em baixo do braço.

- Muita sorte. _ disse Kikyo.

Inuyasha lhe deu uma palmada no ombro e Kikyo um abraço. Miroke subiu um pouco nervoso no palco. Todas as pessoas aos seus pés. Chegou no centro. Sango o observava com muita tensão. Parencia muito concentrado.

- GRITEM MUITO ALTO! _ gritou Miroke com total euforia, seguido por uma gritaria fenomenal por parte do público.

E começou a tocar.

Era genial. Muito bom. Super fantástico. Sem dúvida, tinha nascido para aquilo. Tocava maravilhosamente...

As pessoas começaram a dançar com empolgação. Miroke estava no pique da sua glória. Todo o público parecia adorá-lo. Bom, quase todos... Uma figura afastada do resto o via com malícia.

_- __"Sorria enquanto pode..." __ pensou Narak, com perversidade.

**CONTINUA**


	5. A Verdade

**N/****T****: **Este capítulo tá muito lindo. É muito terno e fala sobre o passado de Miroke. Espero que gostem. Mais uma vez, Atlantasan caprichou. E Mii, a história tem sim continuação. Tem até uma seqüência já! Rsrsrs. É que na época que eu traduzi, estava no início do curso então há muitas gafes na tradução. Tirei do ar para corrigir e estou postando aos poucos. Como ninguém mais comentava a muito tempo, esse projeto acabou ficando meio de escanteio, mas vou tentar não demorar mais tanto. Segue abaixo:

**LA VERDAD (A Verdade)**

O garoto de olhos azuis continuava tocando. Inuyasha e Kikyo o viam também.

- Está maravilhoso! _ disse a cantora.

- Pois, o que esperava? É meu irmão. _ disse Inuyasha, com orgulho.

A guitarra soava maravilhosa. As pessoas não podiam evitar ser contagiadas pela música. Sango e Agome também dançavam animadamente (ainda que esta última com menos animação).

Narak esperava ansioso. Esperava que Miroke fizesse o refrão. E este chegou.

TRAMP!

A corda quebrou e soou mais horrível do que nunca. As pessoas ficaram absortas.

Miroke não entendeu que diabos tinha acontecido. (Narak saiu da boate, satisfeito). Ainda tentou terminar o show o melhor que pôde, foi tarde: as pessoas já haviam dado conta de seu erro fatal. E os aplausos do final não cobriram as expectativas do homem que os haviam contratado. Nem de seus companheiros de grupo.

Miroke desceu do palco, totalmente desanimado. Não entendia como podia ter acontecido aquilo se tinha ensaiado milhões de vezes. Tinha saído bem antes. Não entendia porque justo diante do público a corda tinha quebrado.

Inuyasha e Kikyo o encontraram atrás do palco.

Miroke, o que aconteceu? _ lhe perguntou seu irmão maior.

- Não sei... _ disse Miroke, aborrecido consigo mesmo _ Essa corda quebrou e soltou-se.

Deve ter colocado muita força. _ lhe disse Inuyasha, estupefado _ Estragou todo o refrão!

- Eu já sei, irmão!

- Acalmem-se os dois. _ os parou, Kikyo _ Não podemos fazer mais nada, exceto irmos para casa. E a partir de amanhã, praticar mais para o concurso. _ comentou, mais calma _ Será dentro de três dias e eu acredito que seja bom que isso não se repita lá.

Miroke abaixou a cabeça e não disse nada.

- Com certeza isso não irá se repetir. _ disse Inuyasha, ainda acreditando que seu irmão tinha sido muito irresponsável e que não tinha praticado o suficiente.

Sango e Agome saíram da boate pouco depois disso. Iam caminhando, comentando todo o ocorrido.

- Que chato o que aconteceu. _ disse Agome _ Pobre Miroke.

- Mas, foi estranho... _ disse Sango, que ainda tinha fé em seu amado guitarrista _ Ele disse que tinha feito o refrão 3 vezes antes de vir tocar. Porque ele se saiu mal, então?

Agome viu bem o rosto de sua amiga.

- Me diga, Sango... Há algo entre você e esse garoto?

- Não! _ Sango ficou muito vermelha _ Não há nada. Não diga besteiras!

- Hum... Que estranho... Está parecendo que se importa muito com ele.

Agome se despediu de sua amiga e foi para casa. Sango se deteve no lugar de sempre antes de sua casa, que tinha vista para o mar. Tranquilizava lhe tanto ver o mar azul tão profundo. Mas, ao vê-lo, pôde se dar conta de algo. Os olhos de Miroke eram dessa mesma cor tão intensa, por isso ela sempre ficava cativada por eles. Lembravam-lhe o quão tranquila e feliz ela se sentia ao ver o mar. Tinha dado qualquer coisa para estar ao seu lado nesse instante. Mas... Por quê?

Porque se sentia tão cativada por esses olhos?... Porque só ele lhe inspirava essa sensação?

Por acaso... Teria se apaixonado?

…...…

No dia seguinte...

"CRASH" estava de novo ensaiando no hotel. Mas Miroke nitidamente já não era o mesmo de antes. Estava um tanto apagado, não prestava atenção no ritmo e errava com mais frequência. Tinha perdido completamente a confiança.

- Irmão... _ lhe disse Inuyasha _ Não pode continar lamentando isso.

- Inuyasha tem razão. _ disse Kikyo _ O concurso é depois de amanhã. E se não se sair bem...

Miroke não aguentava mais isso.

- Eu já sei! _ disse, rompendo seu silêncio _ Eu arruinaria tudo.

Miroke pegou a guitarra e saiu do quarto. Inuyasha quis ir atrás, mas Kikyo o deteve.

- Deixa ele. _ disse a jovem _ Ele precisa ficar sozinho.

- Odeio vê-lo assim. _ Inuyasha comentou _ Por mais irresponsável que seja, ainda é meu irmão.

Kikyo fechou um pouco a cara.

Miroke caminhava pela rua com a guitarra nas costas, sem rumo fixo. Sentia-se idiota e só. Inuyasha e Kikyo se portavam bem, mas não sabiam pelo que ele estava passando. Sentia que não tinha ninguém com quem conversar.

Enquanto isso, no "The Coffee", Agome e Sango seguiam trabalhando como sempre. Bom... Quase como sempre...

- Sango... _ lhe avisou Agome _ Está queimando o toucinho!

- Que? _ Sango estava sonhadora outra vez.

- Fique mais atenta. _ lhe pediu, enquanto a ajudava a despregar o toucinho da frigideira.

- Sim. Me desculpe. _ **"Sango... Se concentre!" ****_ **pensou Sango, falando consigo mesma _ **"Vão te despedir se continuar deste jeito. Eu tenho que tirar a cabeça da lua."**

Nesse momento, Agome deixou Sango para ir limpar as mesas do fundo. E lá, alguém se aproximou da moça.

- Agome?

- Ei! _ exclamou a jovem _ O que você está fazendo aqui?

Enquanto isso, Sango estava limpando o balcão, quando quase passa o pano pelo cotovelo de alguém.

- Miroke... _ disse a jovem.

- Ah... Olá, Sango. _ disse Miroke, em um tom não muito animado.

Mesmo quando estava triste, ele era charmoso. Seus olhos estavam mais profundos que normalmente e ainda a faziam derreter por dentro.

-Er, Sango... _ Miroke lhe passou a mão pelo rosto, "despertando-a".

- Ah, desculpe... _ Sango ficou muito vermelha _ O que vai querer?

- Mmmm... Café, eu acho. _ disse Miroke, erguendo os ombros. Não verdade, não tinha vontade de nada.

Sango não pôde deixar de sentir pena ao ver Miroke tão deprimido. Não era o mesmo de sempre. O que ría de tudo, o despreocupado e confiante guitarrista que sempre a fascinava.

Mas, do que tinha vontade? De consolá-lo?

Enquanto isso, com Agome...

- Não quero falar com você. _ disse a garota.

- Só me escuta. Não fica me ignorando que isso me dói na alma. _ Kouga pegou seu pulso, pois Agome queria ir. _ Eu errei. Não pode me perdoar por isso?

Enquanto isso, Sango estava preparando o café. Queria muito ajudar Miroke a se recompor, mas nesse dia, só iria trabalhar no período da manhã, então, tinha que faturar o máximo que pudesse.

Miroke não se dava conta de nada (E isso porque ele tinha um dom especial para saber o que as pessoas sentiam). Estava dando no balcão, muito pensativo. Passado algum tempo, Sango não lhe deu só o café, mas também um prato com bolinhos de baunilha e pedaços de chocolate.

- Você vai gostar. _ disse, aproximando o prato do jovem _ Cortesia da casa. _ comentou um pouco vermelha.

- Ah... Obrigado. _ disse Miroke, um tanto surpreso pelas atenções da jovem.

Ao menos isso lhe tirou um pouco a cara de: "Cachorrinho abandonado."

Enquanto isso, com Agome...

- Você fez um grande alvoroço aquela noite. Por causa do seu ciúme sem sentido. _ disse a garota mais calma, ainda com voz forte, se soltando do braço de Kouga.

- Agome, me entenda. _ disse Kouga _ Você sabe que eu gosto de você já faz tempo. _ o semblante da jovem mudou um pouco _ E eu só quero que você seja feliz e chegue a conquistar seu sonho.

- Eu vou conquistar, não se preocupe. _ disse Agome, um pouco fria _ Ainda que os músicos "CRASH" nos agradem (era difícil dizer isso) não quer dizer que esquecemos a nossa meta. _ comentou com mais firmeza _ Seguiremos adiante, como sempre.

- Fale por você. _ disse Kouga, que já estava vendo o semblante com que Sango falava com Miroke.

Agome também reparou isso. E quem não os conhecesse, diria que eram namorados. Sango tinha um brilho muito belo no rosto e Miroke parecia muito satisfeito com sua companhia.

Mas Agome tratou de disfarçar isso e se voltou para Kouga.

- Escuta, Kouga... A Sango vai estar aqui só no turno da manhã, então eu vou ficar um tanto ocupada...

- Está bem, entendo. _ Kouga se afastou, cabisbaixo.

Miroke não achou nenhum incoveniente ter que esperar Sango terminar seu turno. E se ofereceu para acompanhá-la um pouco. Saíram juntos do café.

- "_**Sango está interessada de verdade nele..." **_**_ **pensou Agome, ao ver isso__ __**"Mas... O que ele sentirá por ela?"**_

Os dois jovens caminharam um pouco em silêncio. E se detiveram naquele lugar tão bonito que tinha vista para o mar onde haviam se encontrado em outra ocasião.

Como estavam perto de um parque, sentaram em um banco. Sango estava muito nervosa, mas tratou de disfarçar. Miroke descarregou a capa da guitarra das costas e tirou a guitarra de dentro.

Ao ver isto, Sango não soube o que dizer. Não queria fazê-lo se sentir pior. Miroke começou a passar os dedos pelas cordas... E finalmente falou.

- Não posso acreditar que fui mal. _ disse Miroke, sem tirar os olhos da guitarra _ Por dois segundos achei que faria bem o solo diante daquelas pessoas.

- Foi só um acidente. _ disse Sango.

- Talvez eu não devesse ter confiado tanto na sorte.

- Como assim?

- A "estrela da sorte". É algo que meu irmão me diz daquele dia. Ainda não estou muito seguro se é verdade ou não.

Sango continuava sem entender. Miroke se bateu no rosto, como se dizendo: "Que imbecil que você foi!"

- Se eu não estou enganado, ainda não tinha te contado nada sobre meu passado, não é?

- Não tem que me dizer, se não quiser. _ disse a jovem.

- Não tem importância. _ disse Miroke, olhando o mar _ Bem ou mal, dizer a verdade sempre nos alivia.

Enquanto isso, no hotel, Kikyo tinha saído um momento para fazer compras. E apesar de ter dito para Inuyasha para deixar Miroke um pouco sozinho para se acalmar, Inuyasha pensou que ele já estava demorando muito. E decidiu sair para procurá-lo.

Enquanto isso, Miroke aproveitou para contar sua história a sua querida Sango:

- O pai de Inuyasha e o meu se conheciam desde a faculdade. Depois disso, foram sócios de negócios e muito bons amigos. Inuyasha é só um ano maior que eu. Assim, praticamente crescemos juntos. Desde o primeiro dia, fomos muito bons amigos, quase irmãos. Nossas mães também se davam muito bem. E quando fomos crescendo, sempre não levavam para jogar em um parque próximo a nossas casas. E "isso" ocorreu quando eu tinha 8 anos. Era uma tarde tranqüila. Nossas mães conversavam animadamente em um banco. Inuyasha e eu estávamos jogando futebol. Ele chutou com muita força. A bola rodou para fora de alcance. Inuyasha e eu estávamos correndo atrás dela. Inuyasha a alcançou primeiro e não pôde ver o caminhão. Não me lembro como foi que fiz. Acho que foi um impulso pelo carinho que eu sentia pelo meu amigo. Em fim, eu dei um salto e empurrei Inuyasha para fora do caminho. Depois disso, não tive tempo de sair do seu caminho. Me alojei no chão, com a cabeça coberta pelas mãos e...

- O que aconteceu? _ perguntou Sango, alarmada diante da simples idéia de que Miroke tivesse podido morrer.

- Ei! Ainda estou aqui. _ lhe disse Miroke. Suspirou _ Isso é incrível. Quando abri os olhos estava entre as rodas do caminhão. Ileso.

_Então você lhe salvou a vida? __ disse Sango, sem poder acreditar _ _E o que disse a ele?_

- Isso é o mais estranho. _ disse Miroke, meio envergonhado _ Não lhe disse nada. Só ri.

Sango se acalmou um pouco. Miroke a olhava com esse sorriso despreocupado que tinha antes. Ele simplesmente achou que o fato dessa jovem tão bonita ter se alarmado tanto por ele lhe causava graça. Mas pensou que era melhor não rir, para não irritar Sango. Preferiu continuar com a história:

- Passados mais ou menos dois anos desde esse incidente, meus pais iam fazer uma viajem de negócios. Eu ficaria na casa de Inuasha até seu retorno. Me lembro que no dia que partiram, me diverti muito. Inuyasha e eu fizemos um monte de coisas nesse dia. E ainda que tivessemos muitas diferenças, e brigas de criança, acho que estou certo em dizer não tinha meninos tão unidos quanto a gente. Mas um dia, na casa de Inuyasha, tivemos uma notícia desastrosa. Houve um acidente com o avião de volta... E meus pais estavam na lista de falecidos.

Sango levou a mão na boca, mas não disse nada. Podia jurar que uma lágrima iria cair de uma das safiras que Miroke tinha no rosto. Mas nada aconteceu. O jovem continuou com sua história.

- Os pais de Inuyasha mantiveram isso em segredo algum tempo para nós. Inuyasha e eu não tínhamos nem idéia disso e continuamos passando os nossos dias com nossas brincadeiras. Até que um dia, brincávamos de esconde-esconde na biblioteca. Inuyasha me encontrou mas eu não quis aceitar a derrota e me joguei em cima dele. E rodamos até debaixo na mesa de escritório do pai de Inuyasha. Nós estávamos nos divertindo quando ouvimos o pai de Inuyasha e a sua mãe entrar. Pareciam muito procupados. E logo descobrimos porque...

_**FlashBack**_

_- Não podemos continuar mantendo isso em segredo, Izayoi. __ disse o pai de Inuyasha, um tanto desesperado _ _Se supunha que __eles voltassem amanhã._

_- É só um menino... __ disse a mãe, com lágrimas nos olhos _ _Não suportará._

_- Não temos outra saída. _ _disse Inutaisho _ _Além disso, cedo ou tarde virão discutir com a gente sobre o seu futuro. Se levarem o menino daqui..._

_- Mas com que car__a lhe diremos que acaba de ficar órfão? __ exclamou a mãe, que também sofria muito pela perda dos amigos. Começou a chorar, cubrindo o rosto com as mãos _ _Inuyasha também sofrerá. Já sabe que o sofrimento de um é do outro._

_- É verdade. Não sei como ficará nosso filho se chegarem a levar Miroke..._

_**Fim Do FlashBack**_

- As palavras da mãe de Inuyasha demoraram um pouco para entrar na minha mente. Acho que nunca senti em minha vida uma tristeza tão grande. Foi como se um enorme vazio tivesse aparecido em meu peito. Tinha pedido tudo: Meus pais... Meu lugar... Minha vida. Saí correndo. Os pais de Inuyasha ficaram absortos ao ver que tínhamos ouvido. Mas continuei correndo. Meus olhos nunca tinham embaçado tanto. Me tranquei no quarto. Eu não saí até a manhã seguinte. Eu acordei ao amanhecer. Digo que acordei, mas na verdade nem dormi. Saí para o quintal e me apoiei em um muro, só pra continuar chorando. Achei que tudo estava perdido. Quando uma mão pousou em meu ombro...

_**FlashBack**_

_- Inuyasha... __ disse entre soluços __O que eu vou fazer? Tenho medo._

_- Não se preocupe, Miroke. __ Inuyasha disse com firmeza, apertando-lhe o ombro _ _A última coisa que eu faria nessa vida é te abandonar._

_**Fim Do FlashBack**_

- Me dei conta de como estava errado ao acreditar que ficaria só. Naquela noite os pais de Inuyasha voltaram a conversar. E a decidão foi tomada. No dia seguinte, o pai de Inuyasha e ele saíram. Eu fiquei o dia todo com a Sra. Izayoi. Só falamos da minha mãe. Me dei conta que ela também tinha sofrido muto pela perda da sua melhor amiga. E quando a vi chorar, não pude evitar abraçá-la como se fosse minha mãe também. Nesse instante, Inuyasha entrou dando saltos, seguido de seu pai com um grande sorriso. Me separei de Izayoi, um pouco surpreso por sua alegria...

_**FlashBack**_

_- Deu certo! Você vai ficar! __ gritou Inuyasha. Miroke continuava sem entender _ _Somos irmãos!_

_**Fim Do FlashBack**_

- Quase que caí de costas ao ouví-lo. Estava muito surpreso. Não pude expressar o que sentia em palavrasm ainda que as tivesse. A mãe de Inuyasha voltou a me abraçar. Seu pai me deu palmadinhas na cabeça, mas eu nem falava, nem chorava. Tinham me adotado. Tinha um novo lar e Inuyasha agora era meu irmão mais velhor. Tal e como sempre parecemos. Estava pronto para amar meus novos pais. E essa agora é minha família.

Sango tinha escutado a história absorta. Nunca tinha imaginado que tudo isso era a história de Miroke. Não imaginava que essa garoto tinha tido uma vida tão dura. E sempre o tinha visto tão alegre.

- E por isso... Se não fosse por Inuyasha, eu não sei quem seria ou onde estaria. _ disse Miroke.

- Inuyasha deve sentir o mesmo. _ disse Sango, muito emocionada.

- Suponho que sim...

- Agora entendo o que quer dizer "estrela na sorte". _ disse Sango, com sentimento. Miroke ergueu as sombrancelhas _ Pôde morrer, mas não o fez. Perdeu algo, mas recuperou...

- E pude te conhecer. _ terminou Miroke, voltando a sorrir.

Tinha razão. Tinha ficado aliviado e... Parecia que essa garota lhe importava de verdade.

Sango ficou muito vermelha e desviou seu olhar desse garoto. Mas pelo menos ele tinha voltado a sorrir. Era algo típico. Ele sempre sorria quando as pessoas estavam nervosas ou irritadas. Se sentir feliz por ele ter tirado do peito todo esse mar de emoções. Agora era coisa do passado.

- Miroke, eu... _ Sango agora sentia mais vontade de ficar do seu lado. Era tão bonito se sentir assim. Mas nisso, notou que uma das mãos de Miroke estava muito perto dela... _ Nem pense nisso! _ ele gritou, em tom de advertência.

- Ah... He.. He.. He... **"Que racio****cínio rápido... ****Eu ainda nem tinha feito nada."**

Não tinha dúvidas. Sango era uma garotal especial.

…...

Inuyasha ainda não tinha encontrado seu irmão. E adivinhem onde lhe ocorreu procurá-lo?...

- Inuyasha! _ exclamou Agome, ao vê-lo perto do "The Coffee" _ O que faz aqui?

- Olá, Agome. _ Inuyasha cumprimentou _ Estou procurando o meu irmão. Você o viu?

- Sim. Eu o vi, mas foi embora faz uma hora com Sango.

- Como é que é? Com Sango?

- Sim. Porque acha estranho?

- Não... Não é nada... **"Eu acho que Miroke está interessado demais nessa garota..." ****_ **pensou

- Eu... Posso te acompanhar... Se quiser... _ disse Agome, um tanto tímida _ Eu acho que sei onde podem estar.

- É sério? _ Inuyasha disse, um pouco alegre demais (na realidade, sem saber porque) _ Mas... Você não tem que trabalhar? _ comentou, um pouco mais sério.

- Sim, mas... Eu posso pedir que me cubram um pouco e eu te acompanho. _ disse ela, vendo o semblante do garoto.

- Ok... Obrigado.

Enquanto isso...

Sango tinha animado Miroke a tocar um pouco a guitarra. Um som muito suave e tranqüilo (Não queria perturbar a calma do parque). O jovem o ouvia e o contemplava encantada. Cada vez lhe parecia mais invrível que tivesse arruinado a apresentação na noite anterior. Se notava que não era nenhum aficcionado por fazê-lo.

Miroke terminou de tocar. Sango sorriu para ele com muita ternura.

- Foi tão bonito. _ disse.

- Tive que trocar as cordas ontem depois que uma quebrou. _ tirou um estojo de cordas de seu bolso.

Sango pegou as cordas, enquanto Miroke voltava a concentrar sua atenção no mar. Enquanto exabinava as cordas, a jovem lhe perguntou com interesse.

- Qual é a diferença entre elas?

- Bom, as mais graves são grossas e as... _ Miroke se deteve de repente.

Pegou um tanto intrigado uma das cordas da mão de Sango. A que havia quebrado na noite anterior sem nem ao menos tocar. A olhou. Como pôde não se dar conta antes?

- É de violino... _ disse, quase pasmo.

- O que?

Miroke se levantou com um salto, ainda olhando a corda em sua mão. Nesse momento, chegaram Inuyasha e Agome.

- Até que enfim te encontrei. _ disse Inuyasha, aproximando do seu irmão.

- Olá Inuyasha. Olá Agome. _ disse Sango, um pouco surpresa de vê-los chegar juntos.

- É de violino! _ voltou a dize Miroke, mas mais emocionado e olhando seu irmão _ Por isso quebrou na metade do refrão! As cordas desse instrumento são mil vezes mais frágeis do que as de guitarra.

- O que? _ Inuyasha não acreditava em seus ouvidos _ Quer dizer que alguém sabotou a sua guitarra?

Miroke assentiu com a cabeça, com total segurança.

Sango e Agome olhavam surpresas para os garotos.

- Isso é impossível. disse Agome.

- Quem faria algo assim? _ perguntou Sango.

Um só nome cruzou a cabeça de ambos os irmãos, como se sua mente fosse uma só:

- "_**Narak..."**_

**CONTINUA...**


	6. Tentações

_**N/A: **__Esse capítulo está muito bacana. Mostra alguns segredos de Kikyo e o clima esquenta entre ela e Inuyasha. Também tem um alguns momentos fofos de Sango e Miroke e Inuyasha e Agome.__ Espero que gostem.__ Como sempre, Atlantasan arrasou._

**TENTACIONES (Tentações)**

Um só nome cruzou a cabeça de ambos os irmãos, como se sua mente fosse uma só:

_*** "**_**Narak..."**

* Eu devia saber! _ disse Miroke, pensando no homem desagradável.

* Isso explica porque ele estava justo no lugar onde iríamos tocar. _ disse o baixista, pensativo.

As garotas os olhavam, confusas. Nenhuma das duas entendia bem o que estava acontecendo e com razão. Não conheciam esse cara. Não sabiam que arrogante e mesquinho era.

Mas aqueles jovens já tinham tido o azar de cruzar com ele anteriormente e o encontro não tinha sido nada agradável.

* Miroke, é melhor voltarmos para o hotel. Já é tarde. _ disse Inuyasha, notando que as duas jovens os olhavam ansiosamente, esperando que as revelassem o mistério, o qual não fariam.

* Sim. _ disse o guitarrista. Voltou-se para as garotas, em especial para Sango. Disse _ Tenho que ir. De verdade, muito obrigado, Sango.

* Por quê? _ perguntou a moça, confusa e se esquecendo da vontade que tinha de saber o que estava acontecendo.

* Isso... _ Miroke não sabia bem por que. Só porque ela tinha permanecido com ele?

* Irmão, se apresse! _ lhe gritou Inuyasha, que estava uns passos mais adiante.

* Já vai, Inuyasha! _ gritou Miroke. Despediu-se rapidamente _ Adeus.

Ambos os garotos se afastaram. Agome olhou de maneira séria para Sango.

* Que foi? _ perguntou ela, diante do olhar de sua amiga.

* Que bom que se divertiu. _ disse Agome, em tom de reprova _ Supunha-se que hoje combinaríamos a que hora será o nosso ensaio dessa tarde.

*Ai! Agome me esqueci!

* Percebe-se. _ disse, provocando. Logo continuou _ Vamos, temos que recuperar o tempo perdido.

Enquanto os dois garotos iam a caminho do hotel...

* Esse maldito está se metendo com a gente outra vez! _ dizia Miroke, muito enfurecido _ Acaso vai nos seguir até o fim do mundo pra arruinar a nossa vida? _ Inuyasha não respondia, só o olhava. _ Bem, pois a próxima vez que o virmos... Nem sei se conseguirei me segurar.

* O que aconteceu com você? _ perguntou seu irmão, assombrado.

* Hã?

* Parece mais... Você mesmo. _ disse Inuyasha _ Meu irmão "deprimido" desapareceu. _ riu da cara que Miroke fez ao escutar como Inuyasha o havia analisado durante esses momentos. _ Me diga. Foi a sua conversa com Sango que levantou o seu ânimo?

* Não enche! _ disse Miroke. Inuyasha continuou olhando para ele _ Bom... Sim. _ se sentia meio estranho de admitir isso. Mas logo continuou em um tom relaxado _ Até porque, graças a ela me dei conta da corda. _ O olhar dele mudou um pouco _ Além disso... É muito linda e muito doce comigo...

* Irmão, não me assuste... _ disse Inuyasha, vendo Miroke com se estivesse doente.

* Vá! _ disse Miroke, desatando a rir _ Não é pra tanto.

Inuyasha o olhou mais tranquilo. Esse era o Miroke que conhecia. Que sempre ria quando ele estava preocupado ou irritado. Ele sempre o fazia relaxar.

* Bom... Deixando isso de lado... _ disse Inuyasha, em tom sério _ Temos que pensar no que faremos com Narak. O conhecemos perfeitamente e sabemos que não se conformará e sabotar apenas uma apresentação nossa.

* Certo. _ disse Miroke, ficando sério também _ Temos que contar a Kikyo isso o quanto antes.

* Vamos. Há esta hora ela deve estar no hotel. _ disse Inuyasha.

E ambos continuaram o caminho.

Mas Kikyo não se encontrava lá. Na realidade, tinha mentido para Inuyasha. Não tinha ido fazer compras coisa nenhuma. Tinha recebido uma ligação de alguém. Alguém que não queria ver, mas pensou que era melhor fazer isso ela mesma em vez de dizer a seus companheiros.

A jovem se encontrava no centro da cidade, em um cais. No lugar onde a haviam informado.

* Pensei que não viesse. _ disse alguém, se aproximando dela.

* Eu disse que vinha. _ disse Kikyo, friamente _ Vim na hora. Porque me chamou?

* Tão encantadora como sempre. _ riu seu acompanhante _ Suponho que seus amigos não têm nem idéia de que você está aqui. _ Kikyo negou com a cabeça _ Devem estar muito mal. _ continuou, em tom provocativo _ Depois do que aconteceu no "Rock On Night". _ riu com maldade _ Que fiasco!

* Foi um acidente. _ disse Kikyo, um tanto aborrecida _ Não voltará a acontecer. _ disse com firmeza.

* Está mesmo tão segura? Segundo sei, o concurso da "Gold´s Star" é depois de amanhã. O que seria se isso voltasse a acontecer no concurso?...

Kikyo não queria ouvir mais isso.

* Escuta! _ o deteve, aborrecida _ Se me chamou aqui só para falar mal do "CRASH", está perdendo o seu tempo.

* Kikyo, eu jamais menosprezaria o seu talento. _ disse Narak, aproximando a sua mão ao seu rosto para acomodar o cabelo. _ É sobre os seus companheiros que eu tenho as minhas dúvidas... _ continuou, com sutileza.

Kikyo parecia pensativa (justo o efeito que Narak esperava que tivessem as suas palavras). Miroke tinha errado durante toda a manhã nos ensaios e não podiam permitir esse tipo de erros durante um concurso tão importante como esse. Ela queria triunfar como cantora, tinha sido seu sonho desde que era menina.

Narak aproveitou para continuar falando.

* Olha... Isso talvez te interesse... _ Narak estregou a Kikyo um anúncio.

A jovem o abriu e ficou totalmente surpresa.

* Isso é... _ a jovem o via, excitada. Era algo maravilhoso.

* Sim, é. _ Narak sorriu, satisfeito. _ Só imagine o que conseguiríamos se...

* Não. _ disse Kikyo com firmeza, sabendo o que vinha.

Narak suspirou, um tanto mal humorado. Mas se manteve tranquilo.

* Não posso acreditar que vai desperdiçar essa grande oportunidade. _ continuou, em tom provocativo _ Sua lealdade me comove. _ Kikyo mordeu o lábio.

* Vou embora. _ disse, devolvendo o anúncio.

* Fique com ele. _ disse Narak, devolvendo a ela _ Talvez mude de opinião.

Narak se afastou.

Enquanto isso, no hotel...

ZAP!

* Bom movimento, irmãozinho. _ rio Inuyasha, com a Faca de Aço na mão.

* Já te falei pra não me chamar assim! _ disse Miroke, com a Silver ainda empunhada.

* Vamos ver... _ Inuyasha voltou a atacar e seu irmão se cobriu do ataque.

* Eu te falei que tinha melhorado. _ disse o rapaz, satisfeito.

* Você foca muito em cima. _ disse Inuyasha, enquanto continuava o treinamento _ Defenda mais o teu peito. Não aperte tanto o ombro. _ Silver saiu voando da mão de Miroke _ Nem a solte.

Miroke mordeu o lábio, aborrecido. Mas quando viu o ombro do seu irmão, sorriu satisfeito.

* Melhor preparar a agulha...

* Hã? _ Inuyasha olhou sua manga e viu que estava um pouco rasgada _ Que bonitinho... _ disse seu irmão, sarcástico.

* Amanhã você prepara o café da manhã. _ disse Miroke, tirando sua faca do chão. _ Paramos por aqui.

* Mas eu te tirei a Silver.

* Mas eu te feri primeiro.

* Esse rasguinho não conta.

* E essa suadinha na mão também não.

No meio da discussão, Kikyo entrou.

* Olá, rapazes.

* Olá. _ disse Miroke, voltando para vê-la.

* Kikyo, onde você estava? _ perguntou Inuyasha, se esquecendo da discussão com Miroke.

* Só me atrasei um pouco. _ disse Kikyo, evitando o seu olhar _ Tinha uma fila muito grande no supermercado.

* Bom... _ Inuyasha parecia duvidar, mas agora não era momento para isso _ Temos algo para te contar.

Contaram-lhe sobre a corda.

* Acreditam que Narak sabotou a guitarra? _ disse a jovem, analisando.

* Vamos, Kikyo. _ disse Miroke _ Se tem algo que Narak ama mais do que prejudicar, é fazer isso com a gente.

* Apoio o Miroke. _ disse Inuyasha _ Teremos que ter mais cuidado agora durante os shows. Revisar os equipamentos duas vezes, os horários...

Enquanto Inuyasha falava, Kikyo estava longe. Muito pensativa sobre a proposta que Narak tinha lhe feito.

* Está de acordo, Kikyo? _ perguntou o baixista, de repente.

* Ah... Isso... Sim. _ disse Kikyo, sem saber o que estava afirmando.

* Está esquisita. _ disse Miroke _ Se sente bem?

* Só um pouco cansada. _ disse a cantora _ Eu vou dormir.

* Sim, é melhor. _ disse Inuyasha _ Amanhã continuaremos com os ensaios.

* Entendido. _ disse Miroke.

No dia seguinte, tudo foi muito melhor. Miroke tinha se recuperado por completo e Kikyo parecia ter se proposto a levar "CRASH" para as alturas. Tudo estava pronto.

* * *

><p>Finalmente chegou o dia da segunda etapa do concurso.<p>

Sango e Agome também tinham praticado sem parar durante toda a semana. E no dia da apresentação estavam muito nervosas. Os grupos foram tocando um a um. Alguns eram muito bons e outros nem tanto. O processo de eliminação seguia.

* Parece que vão se atrasar de novo. _ disse Agome a Sango, ao ver que "CRASH" ainda não tinha aparecido.

* Talvez... _ disse Sango (queria que Miroke visse tudo o que ela tinha ensaiado).

O apresentador por fim as chamou.

* Dupla "Tennyos". Sua vez.

Ambas as jovens se olharam e ainda um pouco nervosas, subiram no palco. Enquanto isso, na rodovia...

* Bom... Atrasamos um pouco, mas finalmente pudemos terminar os ensaios. _ dizia Inuyasha, enquanto dirigia. _ Só espero que não seja muito tarde.

* Não se preocupe, irmão. Somos um dos últimos grupos. Chegaremos a tempo para tocar. _ disse Miroke, em seu habitual tom relaxado.

* Além disso, faremos valer a pena. _ disse Kikyo, do banco de trás.

Inuyasha estacionou o carro forra do edifício. Os três garotos saíram. E tiraram os instrumentos do porta-malas do carro.

_I can tell you things nobody knows  
>I've been everywhere nobody goes<br>nothing gets me off the way that you do  
>you drive me crazy when you step in the room<em>

_* _São elas! _ disse Miroke, reconhecendo as vozes. _ Vamos! Temos que ouví-las! _ e correu para dentro, seguido por seus companheiros.

_Something 'bout your lips something about your kiss  
>something 'bout your eyes keeps you on my mind<em>

Quando o grupo entrou, se sentaram ao lado das grades de proteção, onde estava o resto das pessoas. As meninas puderam vê-los do palco. Sango sentiu seu coração dar um salto, mas não perdeu o ritmo da música e a canção continuou seguindo, igualmente bela. Além disso, era sua vez de cantar sozinha.

_Thought it was nothing_

_Turns out it is something  
>Your the one that keeps me up every night<br>Who loves you_

_Whooo loves you  
>I think I do<br>Yeh, yeh, I think I do_

* **"Tem uma voz ****belíssima..." **_ pensou Miroke, encantado pelo canto da jovem _ **"Parece um anjo lindo..."**

Logo chegou a vez de Agome.

_You've crawled under my skin and I feel you there__  
><em>_You're with me all the time you come everywhere__  
><em>_When I needed space I pushed you away__  
><em>_B__ut then I want you back, you're hard to erase_

* **"São muito boas de verdade." **_ pensou Kikyo um pouco surpresa e preocupada.

Inuyasha também olhava a jovem, muito calado...

Depois, as meninas cantaram juntas:

_Something 'bout your lips something about your kiss  
>Something 'bout your eyes keeps you on my mind<br>Thought it was nothing  
>Turns out it is something<br>Your the one that keeps me up every night  
>Who loves you<em>

_Who loves you  
>Who loves you<br>Whooo loves you_

_I think I do  
>You're hard to erase<br>I think I do, I think I do_

_I can tell you things nobody knows  
>I've been everywhere nobody goes<br>Nothing gets me off the way that you do  
>You drive me crazy when you step in the room<br>Who loves you_

_Who loves you  
>Who loves you<br>Whooo loves you …_

A canção terminou e ambas desceram do palco no tempo em que soavam vários aplausos.

Na hora, o encarregado da boate não dizia nada. Devia escutar todos os grupos antes de escolher os 8 que seguiriam para a terceira rodada. Como era de se esperar, Miroke foi imediatamente felicitá-las, seguido por seus companheiros.

* Sango, Agome, parabéns! _ disse o jovem _ Vocês cantaram maravilhosamente!

* Verdade? _ perguntou Sango, emocionada _ Ainda estou um pouco nervosa pelos resultados...

* Não se preocupem. Vocês passarão. _ assegurou Miroke, sorrindo.

* Miroke tem razão. _ disse Inuyasha, olhando Agome _ Estavam muito bem.

Agome não pôde evitar sentir certa emoção no seu peito ao ser felicitada justo por ele. Mas, nesse momento, Kikyo lhe perguntou:

* Me diga. Vocês cantam outros ritmos além do pop?

* Ah... Nós... (porque perguntou?!)

Nesse momento, o apresentador os chamou:

* "CRASH". Sua vez.

O trio se olhou e se dirigiu ao palco.

* Miroke... Muita sorte. _ disse Sango, ficando vermelha.

* Obrigado. _ disse Miroke, antes de ir com seus amigos.

As jovens se sentaram nas grades, para poder ouví-los. Como se costume, Kikyo estava no meio do palco. Inuyasha a sua esquerda com o baixo nos braços e Miroke a direita, levando a sua guitarra. A apresentação teve início. Com o baixo e a guitarra perfeitamente harmonizados.

Passados alguns segundos, a charmosa jovem se uniu, com sua bela voz.

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
>Do I gotta spell it out for you?<br>I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
>But I don't really care<em>

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
>Tick tock no time to rest<br>Let them say what their gonna say  
>But tonight I just don't really care<em>

Depois o coro e os garotos romperam estrondosamente, tocando melhor do que nunca. Kikyo era também uma estrela no canto.

_C__ome on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever__  
><em>_Let me show you all the things that we could do__  
><em>_You know you wanna be together__  
><em>_And I wanna spend the night with you__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah_  
><em>Come with me tonight<em>_  
><em>_We could make the night last 4ever_

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
>Come on baby just make your move<br>Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
>Like we just don't care<em>

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
>That's what I said alright<br>They can say what they wanna say  
>Cause tonight I just don't even care<em>

Durante alguns segundos, só se ouviu o tocar dos jovens.

Sango estava fascinada. Por fim, Miroke parecia o mesmo de antes. Confiante e seguro de si mesmo. Além disso, antes que Kikyo começasse a cantar de novo, ela podia jurar que o jovem de olho azul lhe tinha lançado um olhar do palco...

_Lets pretend you're mine__  
><em>_We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah__  
><em>_You got what I like__  
><em>_You got what I like, I got what you like__  
><em>_Oh come on__  
><em>_Just one taste and you'll want more_

_So tell me what your waiting for_

Agome pôde notar a excelente combinação que faziam. Kikyo era uma grande cantora. Bonita e talentosa. Mas... Porque isso lhe preocupava tanto? Encantava-lhe ver e ouvir Inuyasha tocando, mas não podia evitar essa sensação de ver os dois juntos.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
>Let me show you all the things that we could do<br>You know you wanna be together  
>And I wanna spend the night with you<br>Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
>Come with me tonight<br>We could make the night last 4ever_

A apresentação deste grupo acabou. Seguido por muitos aplausos. Depois deles, seguiram outros 3 números, mas... Tinha todo tipo de artista ali tentando a sorte. Era ruim que no final só um ganharia.

Por fim, logo chegou o momento que o apresentador leria o papel onde o encarregado da boate tinha escolhido os 8 que passavam para a rodada seguinte.

Quando as garotas ouviram o nome do seu grupo, se abraçaram uma a outra, emocionadíssimas. Não podiam acreditar.

* Passamos Sango! _ disse Agome, entusiasmada.

* Nós conseguimos amiga! _ disse Sango, acreditando que iria chorar de emoção.

O "CRASH" também passou para a rodada seguinte. Quando eles ouviram, Kikyo estava muito entusiasmada e abraçou cada um de seus companheiros. Mas em Inuyasha, deu um forte beijo na bochecha.

O sorriso de Agome apagou um pouco. O jovem baixista ficou um tanto abobado, mas não disse nada.

* Irmão! _ disse Miroke, entusiasmado _ Eu te disse que nós conseguiríamos!

* Claro... _ disse Inuyasha, mais estava meio estranho.

*Agora sim! Vamos longe! _ Kikyo continuava muito alegre.

Os outros 6 grupos escolhidos também ficaram muito felizes quando ouviram os seus nomes.

Os eliminados não tiveram mais opção do que sair, resignados. Muito decepcionados. Isso era pouco! Algumas das garotas que estavam entre os grupos eliminados começaram a chorar.

Assim é a vida...

Depois, o apresentador lhes entregou o crachá para a etapa seguinte. Em uma semana...

Sango e Agome estavam saindo, quando um homem vestido com roupas de grife as chamou. As notícias só tinham a melhorar para as jovens cantoras.

O senhor era um empresário muito importante que as tinha ouvido cantar. Ia inaugurar um luxuoso restaurante novo e queria contratá-las para uma apresentação para a cerimônia de abertura. Era uma noite antes da seguinte etapa do concurso. As duas jovens disseram que sim no mesmo instante.

O homem estava tão admirado com elas que lhe entregou parte do pagamento em adiantado e alguns ingressos da cerimônia para levarem convidados.

Assim, alguns dias se passaram. Os ensaios eram cada vez mais duros para todos. Mas, enquanto a dupla "Tennyos" ia muito bem, "CRASH" parecia ter certos inconvenientes.

Passados alguns dias, Miroke e Inuyasha notaram algumas mudanças em sua companheira. Parecia que ficava nervosa por qualquer motivo quando cometiam erros nos ensaios. E sempre que o telefone tocava, insistia que ela mesma iria atender.

Mas quando perguntavam, ela lhes dizia que era só porque queria estar responsável pelas ofertas ao grupo.

* E nós? Porque estamos aqui? _ disse Miroke.

* É verdade. Não é justo que faça tudo sozinha. _ disse Inuyasha.

Kikyo sorria amavelmente. Mas não revelava para seus companheiros o verdadeiro motivo de seu nervosismo. Logo, um dia à tarde, depois de um ensaio, o interfone da moradia dos garotos tocou.

* Eu atendo. _ Inuyasha se adiantou a Kikyo. A jovem sentou no sofá e mordeu o lábio inferior.

O gerente do hotel passou a mensagem para Inuyasha.

* É para você, irmão. _ disse a Miroke.

* Pra mim? _ Miroke disse surpreso, pois não esperava ninguém.

* Sim. Alguém te espera lá embaixo. _ disse Inuyasha.

Seu irmão saiu do quarto. Inuyasha se sentou ao lado de Kikyo.

* **"Tenho que averiguar o que está acontecendo com ela..." _** pensou o baixista.

Enquanto isso, Miroke chegou a recepção do hotel.

* Sango?! _ disse surpreso. A moça estava sentada em uma das poltronas da recepção do hotel. Quando o viu chegar, se levantou e foi ao seu encontro.

* Olá, Miroke. Como está? _ disse, com um belo sorriso.

* Feliz e surpreso. _ respondeu Miroke _ Como soube que estava aqui?

* Não se lembra? Da outra vez me disse que estava hospedado aqui junto com seu irmão.

* Ah! _ Lembrou Miroke, sorrindo _ Tem razão. Que desligado eu sou!

* Sim... _ disse Sango _ Você tinha me dito mesmo.

* Bom... E a que devo a honra da visita? _ perguntou Miroke, em tom muito galante.

* É que...

Enquanto isso, no apartamento, Inuyasha tinha sentado ao lado de Kikyo, olhando para ela fixamente. A garota o olhou aborrecida. Parecia-lhe estúpido ele lhe ficar olhando como se fosse uma extraterrestre ou algo assim.

* Que foi, Inuyasha? _ perguntou Kikyo _ Porque me olha assim?

* Porque talvez se eu não lhe perguntar nada, você me responda alguma coisa. _ disse Inuyasha.

* Como assim?

* Miroke e eu temos lhe perguntado muitas vezes o que tem e nunca responde. Assim talvez se eu não perguntar, você responda.

Kikyo soltou um risinho. Inuyasha sorriu por ter mudado o semblante dela.

* Inuyasha... Já lhes disse mil vezes. _ disse Kikyo _ Não tenho nada.

* Tem certeza?

* Sim. Você e seu irmão são muito paranoicos.

* Bom... Mas não pode me negar que anda muito nervosa ultimamente...

* Isso é... _ disse Kikyo, um pouco pensativa _ É por causa do concurso...

* O que tem ele?

* Agora que ouvimos todas as outras bandas tocar... Preocupa-me muito a competência deles... _ disse Kikyo, não muito convencida de suas palavras.

* Duvida da gente? _ disse Inuyasha, se fazendo de ofendido _ Nós vamos conseguir, Kikyo.

* Eu sei... _ Kikyo sorria de novo _ Inuyasha, me faz um favor?

* Pode pedir.

* Diga a Miroke que se concentre mais em chegar cedo para os ensaios. Ultimamente parece que está nas nuvens.

* Bom... Miroke sempre foi sonhador e avoado.

* Eu sei. Mas diga que isso é muito importante.

* Bem... Eu vou dizer a ele. **"Para que, se nunca me ****escuta?"**

* Inuyasha...

Kikyo o olhou fixamente, surpresa. Sem se dar conta, o garoto tinha posto a sua mão sobre a dela. Enquanto isso, lá em baixo...

* Sango... _ Miroke pegou os convites _ Claro que vamos ir! _ disse, contente _ Vai ser um prazer ouví-las cantar de novo.

* Eu fico feliz. _ disse a moça.

* Não. Sou eu quem fica feliz por me convidar. _ respondeu, com um olhar mais terno _ De verdade. Obrigado.

* Não fale assim... _ disse Sango, ficando vermelha _ É meu amigo e eu quero te convidar.

* Se você pensa assim... _ disse Miroke, com um sorriso amplo _ **"Ficou nervosa outra vez..."**

Os dois jovens se despediram na porta do hotel. Mas, do outro lado da rua, um homem os observava e lhes lançou um olhar severo. Em seguida, bateu uma foto deles com a câmera do celular. Depois, fez uma chamada...

* Senhor...

* Me diga. Tem notícias novas? _ respondeu o perverso Narak.

* Talvez isto lhe interesse.

Seu empregado enviou a foto para o celular de Narak e ele pôde ver claramente ambos os jovens nela.

* **"In****teressante..." **_ pensou Narak, com um sorriso malicioso _ **"A destruição de "CRASH" será mais simples do que eu pensei..."**

Inuyasha tirou imediatamente a mão de cima da de Kikyo, um tanto nervoso. Mas Kikyo a segurou com força.

* Kikyo... _ Inuyasha parecia surpreso com esse ato.

* Inuyasha... _ Kikyo fechou os olhos. E não se moveu um centímetro.

Inuyasha não soube porque, mas quis se aproximar mais do rosto da jovem.

Acaso para... Beijá-la?

Quem sabe era isso o que ela esperava. Além disso, ele só a via assim... Tão serena e bela...

Era impossível resistir a uma oportunidade assim.

Mas quando começou a se aproximar com os olhos fechados, sua mente lhe trouxe outra imagem... Um olhar marrom mais doce apareceu em sua cabeça... Seguida de uma cortina de cabelos negros profundos... Seguido de um sorriso cativante que o deteve no último segundo.

Nesse instante, a porta se abriu.

* Pessoal, eu... _ Miroke não demorou a se dar conta da cena que tinha interrompido. Kikyo abriu os olhos ao ouvir sua voz e ela e Inuyasha se separaram imediatamente um do outro. _ Ah... Sinto muito. Façam de conta que eu não entrei. _ ia sair do cômodo, quando Inuyasha o deteve.

* Não é nada disso, Miroke. _ disse Inuyasha, levantando-se da poltrona _ Quem era?

Miroke lhe explicou brevemente o que aconteceu.

* Ir a uma apresentação da dupla "Tennyos"?

* Porque não? _ perguntou Miroke.

* Pra mim, parece uma boa idéia. _ disse Kikyo _ **"Assim poderemos saber mais delas..."**

* Bom... Você ouviu a Kikyo. Vamos irmão, não seja estraga prazeres. _ disse Miroke.

* Bom... Se me pede assim. _ disse Inuyasha, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

* Então está decidido! _ disse Miroke, sorrindo.

Na manhã da apresentação, Sango e Agome estavam trabalhando no café, como de costume. Mas comentavam entusiasmadas como cantariam naquela noite.

* Porque não me disse que os tinha convidado?: _ perguntou Agome, ao ouvir que sua amiga tinha convidado "CRASH".

* Desculpa, amiga. É que eu esqueci. _ disse Sango, envergonhada.

* Impossível. _ Agome lhe lançou um olhar acusador _ Você passa cada segundo do dia pensando no Miroke...

* Ah... Isso... _ Sango ficou muito vermelha _ **"Está tão na cara assim?..."**

Nesse momento, apareceu Kouga com nada mais nada menos do que um buquê de rosas brancas.

* Kouga?

* Agome, eu...

* Bom... Acho melhor deixá-los a sós. _ Sango foi para dentro do café.

Agome olhou as flores mas tratou de disfarçar a surpresa que sentia.

* O que quer?

* Não fique assim, Agome. São uma oferta de paz. _ disse o jovem, e continuou _ Concordo que cometi um erro ao ser um imbecil naquela noite. Mas eu fiz aquilo porque quero que você alcance os seus sonhos. E também por Sango, que é minha amiga.

* Kouga, eu...

* Olha... Eu sei que talvez você nunca me veja como eu te vejo... Mas ao menos eu gostaria que voltássemos a ser amigos.

* Tudo bem então. _ disse Agome sorrindo, aceitando as rosas.

Sango, como era de se esperar, tinha ficado atrás da parede para ouvir a conversa. Ao que parecia, tinha acabado a "lei do gelo". Quem sabe era melhor. Apesar de tudo, Kouga tinha sido seu amigo desde tinham mudado para essa cidade. E o melhor era que tudo entre eles fosse como antes (ainda que se notasse que Kouga guardava esperanças).

Mas, para a surpresa da moça, sua amiga também tinha convidado Kouga para a apresentação.

* Ele me prometeu que não vai voltar a fazer aquele tipo de cena em público. _ disse Agome a Sango _ Temos que lhe dar uma chance.

* Bom.. Nisso você tem razão.

Ambas saíram mais cedo naquela tarde. Tinham que arrumar o seu figurino, ensaiar um pouco mais e milhares de outras coisas antes de sua grande noite. No fim, não tiveram tempo nem para respirar. Mas estavam seguras de que todo o seu esforço valeria a pena.

* * *

><p>De noite, "CRASH" estava se preparando para ir. Os dois garotos estavam esperando Kikyo na recepção.<p>

* Porque demora tanto? _ disse Miroke, ansioso.

* Eu não sei. _ Inuyasha o olhou, de forma acusadora _ Irmão, me diz a verdade... Você gosta daquela garota, não?

* Eu..._ Miroke ficou pensativo _ Não tenho certeza... Só sei que ao seu lado... _ ergueu os ombros _ … Me sinto feliz e me agrada essa sensação.

* Oho! _ Inuyasha riu _ E eu pensei que era o maduro.

* É só um ano mais velho. _ riu Miroke _ Olha... Me diz. O que eu interrompi hoje de manhã?

* Nada. _ disse Inuyasha, com firmeza.

* Inuyasha.. Não vai adiantar mentir pra mim... Eu vi tudo. Você e Kikyo iam se beijar quando eu entrei.

* Acho... Que sim... _ Inuyasha parecia confuso _ Não sei, Miroke. Sempre gostei muito dela, mas não pensei que este sentimento fosse aumentar. Achei que só a visse como uma amiga.

* Bom... Ela gosta de você. _ disse Miroke.

* Você acha?

* Claro. Teria que ser cego para não notar.

Inuyasha ficou pensativo.

Era verdade que gostava muito dela, mas nunca tinha chegado a vê-la mais além da amizade, mas agora parecia que tudo neles estava mudando (Por assim dizer) ...

Nisso, a jovem cantora desceu. Tinha terminado de se arrumar. Tão bela como uma deusa.

Inuyasha sorriu, com ternura. E sim, Miroke tinha razão: E se chegasse a amá-la?...

**CONTINUA...**

**Post.:** Este capítulo conteve as canções:

"I think I do" de The Veronicas (Por Kagome y Sango)

"4ever" de The Veronicas (Por Kikyo)


End file.
